Le fils du ténébreux
by Luciole26
Summary: Et si Neal n'avait plus le coeur aussi pur et si plein d'espoir après tout ce qu'il avait traversé? Et s'il avait refoulé toute sa colère? Comment cela se passerait-il si ce dernier - toujours vivant - s'était sacrifié à la place d'Emma aux marques des ténèbres, pour la protéger, elle? Quel en serait le résultat? (Réadaptation de la série pour les fans de SF)
1. Chapitre 1

**Le fils du ténébreux**

Neal aurait dû mourir en faisant revenir son père du caveau du ténébreux, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé, il fut sauvé, car son père décida de faire l'impensable. Couper son cœur en deux et le partager avec son fils. L'amour d'un père pour son enfant, l'espoir de le sauver, faire un acte désespéré en se mettant lui-même en danger, pouvaient-ils lui permettre de garder son unique fils en vie ? Oui, ce fut le cas. Rumple ne prêta pas attention aux reproches de ces prédécesseurs virulents dans un coin de sa tête. Son fils avait été près de se sacrifier pour lui, pour une bonne cause, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu le droit de le faire aussi ? Il n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver, de renouer avec lui et de se faire pardonner pour ensuite le perdre si vite. Il ne l'acceptait pas. Avant même qu'intervienne de nouveau Zelena, le ténébreux récupéra sa dague et régla définitivement ses comptes avec elle. Ce que ne savait malheureusement pas Rumple – car c'était une expérience complètement folle et inédite - c'était que toutes ses mauvaises actions avec la magie noire ne pouvaient se stocker sur une moitié de cœur seulement. C'était impossible. C'est pourquoi la magie du ténébreux se sépara aux deux parties égales et c'est ainsi qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, Neal ressentit une drôle de sensation aux creux de ses entrailles. Ce secret resta entre Rumple, Neal et Belle. Bien que perdu, choqué par le geste désespéré et affectueux de son père, Neal Cassidy se résigna et accepta ce coup du sort.

Une année s'écoula avec ses hauts et ses bas. Tout le monde avait trouvé le moyen de retourner à Storybrooke. Qui l'eut crut? L'amour véritable de Blanche et de son mari pouvait leur permettre également de vivre avec une moitié de cœur.

Neal s'installa définitivement en ville, vit régulièrement son fils et son père. Néanmoins, la paix ne fut pas de longue durée, car Rumple eut l'idée saugrenue de trouver l'Auteur du livre - qui retraçait l'histoire de tous les habitants du monde magique - pour changer son histoire et avoir une fin heureuse. Tout simplement parce que Belle s'était éloignée de lui suite à ses nombreux mensonges, mais ce dernier compliqua plus sa situation avec Belle et avec son fils et il finit par se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière magique de la ville, condamné à l'exil. À ce moment-là, Neal sentit comme un apaisement inexpliqué. Cependant il fut de courte durée, car quelques mois plus tard, Rumple revint en compagnie de Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique. Bien que distant et réservé suite à son dernier passage au Pays imaginaire et à la forêt enchantée, à son secret et à sa relation fragile avec Emma, Neal aida les héros à faire face aux vilains. Il savait, tout comme Belle, que Rumple ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Il profita de cette occasion pour s'opposer à lui et lui conseiller d'arrêter tout ça. Seulement Henry libéra l'auteur prisonnier d'une page pour aider sa mère adoptive à retrouver le bonheur. Le ténébreux profita de cette opportunité pour kidnapper l'écrivain et commença à établir un plan.

Pendant ce temps, les reines des ténèbres décidèrent de le soutenir en amenant le conflit au sein de la ville. Il y a eu la révélation sur le passé d'Emma, la rédemption de Killian avec Ursula et la mort de Cruella. Cette dernière avait kidnappé Henry et avant même que Neal ne pût intervenir lors de l'échange, Emma tua cette femme sans cœur. Quelque chose dans le regard de la sauveuse changea alors. Il le remarqua parce que parfois il lui arrivait d'avoir ce même regard, ce masque d'indifférence, ce qui le troubla fortement. Mais Emma n'en montra rien et continua son job « de sauveuse » sans répit puis elle finit par apprendre par ses parents qu'elle avait le potentiel de noirceur et qu'à cause d'eux, l'enfant de Maléfique avait été sacrifié. Le soir où ils lui révélèrent ce lourd secret, Emma était venue rejoindre Neal à l'hôtel pour lui en parler, tremblante de colère et il l'étreignit pour l'apaiser sans rien dire. Parfois il n'y avait pas besoin de mots… Il était à la fois triste et heureux de sa venue… mais il y avait également de la colère, car Emma voyait toujours Killian. Elle n'avait pas encore fait son choix et lui ne voulait plus souffrir. C'était égoïste, mais avec tout ce par quoi il était passé, il était normal d'en avoir assez. Emma lui annonça alors qu'elle retrouverait l'enfant de Maléfique, car elle avait honte de l'action de ses parents. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit un jour plus tard, accompagnée de Regina en dehors de Storybrooke. Il prit soin de Henry en son absence.

Dès qu'elles furent de retour, Maléfique retrouva son enfant qui était en fait une fille, du moins une jeune femme à présent, du nom de Lily. Une trêve fut instaurée entre Maléfique et les parents d'Emma même si la rancune était toujours là. D'ailleurs, il y eut un conflit de circonstance par la suite, mais tout finit finalement par s'arranger. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Isaac le présumé auteur fit son œuvre et fit transporter tous les habitants nés à la forêt enchantée dans une autre adaptation de leur histoire, laissant seul Henry à Storybrooke. Cependant, son père et Isaac n'arrivèrent pas au bout de leur fin grâce à Emma, Henry, Regina et Killian. Henry devint le nouvel auteur à la plus grande surprise de tous et annula toutes les actions de son prédécesseur, les ramenant tous à Storybrooke dans le Maine. Libéré de cet enchantement, la colère de Neal apparut de nouveau. Son cœur ou du moins ce qu'il en restait s'endurcit et la noirceur vint l'envahir. Quelque chose déclencha ce changement en lui, ce qui le poussa à s'enfuir si tôt revenu. Il voulait rester maître de lui-même...

Au même moment, Rumple était souffrant dans sa boutique. Belle fut à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard. Il savait que ses nombreuses actions devraient lui coûter la vie parce qu'il avait montré à Belle que la partie de son cœur qui était intact s'était considérablement noircie par les ténèbres, par ses mauvais choix. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il juste très faible ? Il était complément perdu. Rumple était condamné alors pourquoi était-il encore là vu qu'il ne méritait pas d'être heureux ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se libérer de l'emprise de la dague… Sur ces songes, il perdit connaissance et Belle courut clamer de l'aide auprès d'Emma et des autres. L'apprenti sorcier présent sur les lieux pour avoir eu un grand rôle dans la recherche de l'auteur proposa une alternative, mais cela avait un prix. Tout le monde accepta, la mine grave. Le groupe trouverait une solution pour contenir le prochain ténébreux. L'apprenti sorcier lança alors un sort sur le ténébreux souffrant. Ce dernier se mit à trembler, sujet à des convulsions. Quelque chose avait envie de sortir de son corps. En effet, les ténèbres ne souhaitaient pas rester dans un corps si faible et dépourvu de mal à présent. Voyant la situation se dégrader, le vieillard se mit à agir et décida d'attirer les ténèbres à lui par la magie, mais elles le refusèrent. Celles-ci, chargées d'électricité, s'enfuirent vers la sortie du magasin. Catastrophés, Emma, Regina, Robin, Killian, Blanche, David sortirent de la boutique et cherchèrent la menace dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent brusquement vers eux comme aimantées.

Isolé dans un coin et assis sur un banc, Neal Cassidy ressentit un pincement désagréable au cœur. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de son père et se dirigea à toute vitesse jusqu'à son magasin quand quelque chose vint le glacer d'effroi en pleine rue. Un tourbillon de noirceur entourait Regina, prêt à l'avaler toute crue. Emma intervint malgré les protestations de tous notamment et en particulier d'Hook puis fit le choix de se sacrifier.

« -Non… EMMA ! » cria alors Neal en courant vers eux.

Il savait ce que cette présence maléfique représentée. Il le sentait dans sa chair, dans cette moitié de cœur. C'était la marque des ténèbres. Henry avait besoin d'elle, plus que de lui. Elle ne devait pas l'abandonner. Elle était la sauveuse. Tout le monde comptait sur elle alors que lui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il allait prendre la place de son père, car c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir sauvé il y a bien un an de ça. Puis, pour être complètement honnête avec lui-même, Neal n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi. Il avait été courageux, désintéressé et altruiste, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rien. Il n'aura rien d'autre que l'amour de son fils et un père décevant. Il n'aura jamais ce qu'il désire au fond… l'amour d'Emma. Il s'avança vers elle. Enveloppée par les ténèbres, Emma Swan vit Neal s'approcher. Ce dernier était indifférent. Elle sut alors que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui lorsqu'il plongea sa main entre les ténèbres qui l'emprisonnaient. Elles réagirent à ce contact si familier qu'elles s'éloignèrent de la noirceur d'Emma pour s'agripper au fils du ténébreux possédant l'autre partie du cœur. Faisant la connexion avec leur ancien hôte, elles l'enveloppèrent sans hésitation et ce dernier se laissa faire. Les autres témoins de la scène furent médusés par l'intervention de Neal. Délivrée, Emma écarquilla des yeux face au geste de son ancien amant et complice. Les larmes glissèrent librement sur ses joues.

« -Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi, Neal ? Com… Comment est-ce même possible ? s'écria la jeune blonde bouleversée en le fixant, réalisant que lui aussi était habité par la noirceur.

-Parce qu'Henry et ta famille ont besoin de toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il, en éludant la dernière question.

-Mais Henry a besoin de toi. Ton père aussi… et moi, admit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne pense pas… Au revoir, Emma, lança-t-il avec sincérité avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon noir chargé d'électricité.

-NONNNNNNN ! » hurla Emma Swan en s'agenouillant sur le bitume, le cœur en lambeau une nouvelle fois.

Les larmes redoublèrent de force. Elle se demandait inlassablement pourquoi il avait fait ça, pourquoi il avait dit ça. Neal Cassidy était toujours optimiste et bien meilleur que la plupart d'entre eux. Pourquoi avait-il abandonné ses convictions et embrassé le mal? L'avait-elle perdu pour de bon ?

« -Emma ! s'exclamèrent ses parents en allant la chercher, mais leur fille resta insensible à leur affection.

Elle se laissa se relever, les larmes brouillant à présent sa vue puis soudain, le silence régna. Blanche, David et les autres se figèrent en voyant un Neal différent vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean noir. Il tenait à sa main la dague sur lequel était marqué _Baelfire_. En dehors de ça, il semblait être toujours le même Neal. Emma essuya ses yeux d'une main et leva la tête. Son premier amour la scrutait d'un air impassible. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Henry apparut en courant.

« -Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lâcha-t-il d'un air essoufflé à Emma avant de s'arrêter net, voyant son père avec la dague dans sa main.

-Henry, éloigne-toi immédiatement ! lança Regina sans appel en s'avançant et lui faisant signe de reculer.

-Mais…

-Reste en retrait, Henry. Ton père est devenu le ténébreux. Il n'est plus comme avant, qui sait ce qu'il prévoit de fair…, répondit Killian Jones avant d'être coupé.

\- Rien qui n'est imprévisible, Killian. Évite de faire peur à MON fils. Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal, certifia le nouveau ténébreux en s'adressant à son fils unique.

-C'est ce qu'on verra. Quand on saura ce que tu trafiques, on se chargera de t'arrêter. J'ai eu le père, hors de question de supporter le fils. En attendant ne t'approches plus d'Henry qui est d'autant plus MON fils car rappelons-nous bien - je m'en suis occupée bien avant toi, ricana Regina servant à présent de bouclier pour son fils adoptif.

-Regina, arrête ! s'exclama Emma Swan, n'appréciant pas ses propos.

-Je peux me défendre, Emma. Regina a toujours eu du mépris pour moi, va savoir pourquoi. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait. Donc je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ravaler vos paroles désobligeantes à mon égard. Vos menaces ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je ferais ce que bon me semble. Et oh… je ne suis pas mon père, mais ne me donnez pas une raison de m'en prendre à vous. Vous, qui devait faire tant d'effort pour rester sur le droit chemin pour Henry et pour Robin. Je… », décréta-t-il avant d'être stoppé dans son élan par des voix dans sa tête.

Neal se mit à rire nerveusement, décontenançant tout le monde.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?! » vociféra Regina, furax par son aplomb.

Robin alla vers elle et lui pressa les bras avec chaleur pour l'apaiser.

« -Je comprends pourquoi mon père est devenu ainsi. C'est plus clair à présent, admit le fils de l'ancien ténébreux d'un air amusé.

-Vraiment ? demanda David, inquiet avant de lancer un regard à son épouse.

-Oui. Maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'ai des choses à faire », annonça Neal, écoutant avec attention ce que ces prédécesseurs lui chuchotaient.

Henry observa son père d'un air impuissant. Celui-ci passa devant le groupe, jouant avec la dague dans sa main, mais il fut interrompu dans sa marche par la sauveuse.

« -Neal, attends ! Je dois comprendre… Jamais tu n'aurais dû recevoir les ténèbres. Tu étais l'exact opposé de ton père.

-Peut-être ne suis-je pas si différent ? J'ai lâchement abandonné la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi et n'oublions pas mon propre fils qui, grâce à mes actions, s'est retrouvé sans ses vrais parents pendant des années. J'ai toujours voulu éviter la magie, mais elle était toujours présente dans ma vie quoique je dise, quoique je fasse. Donc… j'ai capitulé. J'ai finalement accepté que je ne puisse pas m'en défaire, reconnut-il.

-Je sais que tu mens, Neal. Tu l'as fait pour que je retrouve ma famille et le reste est ridicule. Je pensais qu'entre nous on devait être honnête après ce qu'il s'est passé au pays imaginaire.

-Oh, Emma ne me parle pas d'honnêteté. Tu n'es même pas en mesure de faire un choix, faisant ainsi espérer les deux personnes qui sont amoureuses de toi. Laisse-moi te faciliter le travail. Je laisse tomber l'espoir pour ce que ça m'a donné dans la vie… des regrets, de la peine, de la colère, à cause de toi comme de mon père. Tu m'as avoué avoir espéré que je sois mort sur l'île. Alors, considère que c'est chose faite, répliqua Neal froidement.

-Tu sors mes propos hors de son contexte, rétorqua-t-elle, mais avant même qu'elle puisse argumenter, il disparut dans une fumée noire.

-NEAL ! » s'écria Emma, énervée contre ce dernier.

Elle était vraiment hors d'elle que si tôt que Killian chercha à la rejoindre pour essayer de calmer les choses, elle l'envoya paître. Regina essaya de mettre les pendules à l'heure avec Emma au sujet de Neal, mais la discussion s'enflamma au grand dam des autres. Henry intervint et les coupa.

« -Taisez-vous !

-Henry, il est hors de question de…, commença à dire une Regina contrariée.

-Non ! C'est mon père. Tu n'as aucun droit de le juger. Il a toujours essayé de se racheter et d'aider les autres. Tu es injuste… et tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller le voir ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste chez Emma quelque temps, décida-t-il avec sérieux avant de s'éloigner des deux jeunes femmes.

-Henry », murmura sa mère adoptive, d'un air attristé.

Emma passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de se tourner vers une Regina, anxieuse.

« -Il est en colère… ça passera. Il n'a pas l'intention de couper les ponts avec toi, Regina. C'est juste que… il aime son père. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Tu as été dure. Tu ne connais pas Neal. Tu ne peux pas le juger ainsi », annonça la sauveuse avant de partir, suivi de près par ses parents et laissant un Hook préoccupé.

Blanche et David scrutèrent avec inquiétude leur fille.

« -Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda sa mère.

-Je dois le voir. On doit parler de certaines choses. Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire… Quoi ou plutôt qui ? Les seuls envers qui il a beaucoup de colère c'est moi et son père. Si ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il veut règler ses comptes, ça ne peut être qu'avec lui… souffla Emma.

-Allons alors à la boutique de Gold », décréta David et sur ces mots, ils se mirent à courir.

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite pour donner un peu plus de détail à l'histoire :). Espérant que ce récit plaira à de nombreux curieux, fans de RB, de SF et bien d'autres! :p**

 **Ce chapitre est principalement axé sur la relation père-fils :). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'apprenti était parti après avoir posé l'ancien ténébreux sur une banquette à l'arrière de la boutique. Assise à même le sol, Belle veillait à ses côtés quand son compagnon revint à lui, d'un air troublé. Il posa une main sur son cœur tout en contemplant sa Belle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

-Tu t'es évanoui et les ténèbres ont quitté ton corps. Tu n'en avais plus la force. Elles sont parties à l'extérieur trouver un nouvel hôte. Emma et les autres sont partis à leurs recherches. Je n'en sais pas plus… Tu vas bien ?

-Je pense, mais c'est si étrange. Tu as bien vu la noirceur…

-Oui, mais l'apprenti a eu le temps de lancer un sort de protection sur toi au moment où les ténèbres sortaient de ton corps. Il m'a dit que ton cœur – ton demi-cœur je veux dire – était à présent pur.

-Vrai…vraiment ? lâcha Rumplestiltskin, surpris, en se redressant.

-Oui, tu peux repartir de zéro. Tu as une chance de faire les choses bien maintenant », répondit-elle d'un ton doux et confiant.

Soudain, une brume noire apparut à un mètre d'eux. C'est avec saisissement qu'ils reconnurent Neal. Il était le nouveau ténébreux. La dague dans sa main en était la preuve.

« -Bae…, murmura le père d'un air affligé en voyant son fils accroché aux ténèbres.

-Neal, comment est-ce po… » commença à dire la jeune femme brune.

Le concerné fit un geste de la dague vers elle et cette dernière s'écroula au sol. Rumple regarda Belle avec effroi avant de river ses yeux sur son fils.

« -Ne me dis pas que…, balbutia son père, soucieux.

-Elle est juste endormie, assura son fils avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais l'allonger sur la banquette, lève-toi », répondit-il, d'un air sérieux.

Rumple se leva péniblement et laissa la place à son fils. Il déposa délicatement sa belle-mère dessus puis se redressa.

« -Bae, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce toi le nouveau ténébreux ? Ce n'est pas possible… Tu es bon, tout ce que je ne suis pas… déclara l'ancien ténébreux, d'un air malheureux.

-C'est exactement de ça qu'il est question. On doit parler toi et moi. De beaucoup de choses en fait, annonça-t-il d'un ton froid.

-Que… ? »

Neal s'entoura lui et son père de fumée et tous les deux se téléportèrent de la boutique Gold pour se retrouver dans la nouvelle demeure de son père. Ce dernier était à présent sur une chaise et ligotait à celle-ci.

« -Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? demanda Rumplestiltskin d'un air interdit.

-Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie ni une discussion pleine de bons sentiments entre un père et son fils. Depuis le début, tu as toujours voulu avoir une emprise sur ma vie et tes actions ont détruit la mienne. Tes promesses ont toujours été du vent. Tu as juré de nouveau devant Belle et moi d'être meilleur il y a quelques mois et tu nous as trahis. Tu as fait tout derrière notre dos au lieu de nous en parler. Cela t'a coûté ton mariage et le dernier espoir que j'avais eu à ton égard. Le monde alternatif avec l'auteur a été la goutte d'eau. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis en colère. Je fais tout pour me contrôler, mais soyons réaliste avec ces voix dans ma tête, je deviendrai aussi cruel et menteur que toi. Ton seul et unique sacrifice au caveau a signé la fin de ma tolérance. Tu m'as donné une partie de ton cœur. Pourquoi ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais récupéré une partie de ta noirceur et qu'à chaque mauvaise action de ta part, ça empirait le tien et le mien. Tu m'as condamné. Pourquoi… ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ? J'avais fait un choix.

-Je ne savais pas quelle serait la conséquence de tout ça, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Je ferais tout pour toi. C'est pourquoi je suis égoïste. Et par ailleurs, Henry a besoin de toi, même Emma. Elle est peut-être têtue, blessée, mais elle t'aime toujours. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de ta mort. Je ne voulais pas que le même scénario familial se répète. Puis tes remarques ne tiennent pas la route… J'ai le cœur pur à présent. L'apprenti a enlevé toute ma noirceur, donc logiquement ça devrait être pareil avec toi si tu dis que nous sommes liés, admit son père avec sincérité.

-Le cœur pur ? Toi ? C'est la meilleure ça!... ricana Neal Cassidy.

-C'est la vérité, Bae. Peut-être qu'on était lié avant, mais tu as choisi après la séparation des ténèbres d'aller dans la direction du mal. Ce qui était invisible, qui te rongeait à l'intérieur depuis des années a fini par se révéler. Ton cœur n'est plus aussi pur. Mais fils, on peut arranger ça. Tu peux redevenir comme avant. Il suffit qu'on fasse des recherches, qu'on trouve une solution ensemble, assura le prisonnier.

-Non c'est trop tard. Tu ne le comprends pas. Le mal est fait et le PIRE dans tout ça, c'est que tout est lié à moi. À cause de TOI. Tu as tué maman parce qu'elle M'AVAIT abandonnée. Tu as poussé Regina à créer une malédiction à tes fins pour ME retrouver, TOI qui a refusé de me suivre dans le portail. Tu as toujours dit qu'il n'y avait pas de coïncidences. Tout ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. On ne peut même rien y faire… des forces plus grandes que nous conspirent pour faire que ça arrive. Sort, destin… non ? Tu avais raison sur ce point. Regarde ce que je suis devenu. MON destin était de ressentir de la peine et d'être seul continuellement. Ma Emma était la sauveuse et la fille de Blanche-Neige. J'ai dû faire le plus terrible des choix alors que je lui avais promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, de toujours prendre soin d'elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé une personne aussi fort qu'Emma, pas même Tamara. Je l'ai fait pour elle, pour qu'elle retrouve ses parents, mais aussi pour ne jamais te revoir. Seulement à cause de toi et l'ironie du destin, j'ai eu un fils et il a grandi en pensant que je l'avais abandonné aussi. Je t'en veux tellement pour ça. J'ai eu plus de 200 ans de solitude et j'ai revécu la même chose après avoir laissé Emma. Cela m'a tant coûté. Ma mère, mon père, Emma et Henry. J'ai refoulé tellement de colère derrière l'espoir. Cela ne m'a rien apporté. J'ai été le dindon dans l'histoire. J'ai été trop bête d'y croire. Alors normal de lâcher prise, de ne plus être « gentil » au bout d'un moment. C'est pourquoi la seule façon de te faire du mal, après tout ça, c'est d'accepter cette dague, de ne jamais m'en défaire et te faire vivre inlassablement la souffrance que tu as causée. Pas la douleur physique non, mais morale. Tu peux faire une croix sur moi. Il n'y aura plus rien entre nous.

-Ne dis pas ça. Je suis… suis si désolé, Bae, lança Rumplestiltskin, au bord des larmes.

-Qu'en est-ce que tu comprendras que c'est NEAL ! s'écria le nouveau ténébreux, les traits tirés par la colère.

-Tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux. C'est ton prénom. C'est ta mère qu'il la choisit. Il est gravé sur la dague, déclara-t-il, la mine grave.

-Ce prénom représente le passé. Il me rappelle tous ces faux espoirs et une vie surtout solitaire. Cela ne me représentera plus jamais. Je serais ce que j'ai décidé d'être.

-Emma et Henry chercheront à te récupérer, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui… c'est pourquoi je leur dirais que je préfère ce que je suis devenu et que je suis heureux comme ça. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu sais… Je suis content que Belle ait compris pourquoi j'avais laissé tomber avec toi et je suis ravi de passer le reste de mes jours en ta compagnie juste pour que tu voies à quel point tu t'es complètement trompé en agissant ainsi avec moi. Crois-moi, je serais un bon père pour Henry, ténébreux ou pas. Les autres dans ma tête auront beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, je ne les suivrais pas. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir vécu avec un ténébreux. Je ne dis pas que je ne pourrais pas utiliser de la magie, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent avoir tout le contrôle sur moi. C'est comme si j'avais attrapé un vilain virus. Ma part d'humanité luttera toujours contre eux. Je ne tuerai personne, pas même toi. Cependant, je sais qu'il existe d'autres moyens bien plus psychologiques pour détruire les gens. C'est une solution plutôt arrangeante pour moi… Ils me laisseront faire.

-Tu prendras plaisir à me faire souffrir ?

-Non, mais c'est nécessaire, informa Neal en contemplant sa dague et la triturant.

-Tu arriveras à supporter tout ça ?

-Oui. Je n'ai plus l'impression de ressentir quoi que ce soit venant de toi…

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… j'ai toujours eu des sentiments en étant le ténébreux. On ne les enlève pas comme ça, à moins que… à moins que tu ne veuilles le faire par magie ? s'exclama Rumple avant d'hésiter sur ce point.

-C'est une idée. Merci papa. Cela donne matière à réflexion. Tu penses toujours comme le ténébreux on dirait. Dur de s'en défaire, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit son fils avec un sourire narquois.

Rumple se rembrunit. Soudain, Neal entendit un appel au loin. Un appel qui l'attirait.

« -Henry…, murmura-t-il en serrant sa dague fortement.

-Henry t'appelle ?

-La discussion est terminée pour ce soir », déclara-t-il sans appel et d'un geste de la dague, son père perdit connaissance.

Neal disparut alors par magie et apparut quelques instants plus tard devant son fils. Il l'avait appelé près du lac. Neal ne s'approcha pas d'Henry. Il savait que ce dernier aurait un geste de recul comme ça lui était arrivé en voyant pour la première fois son père comme quelqu'un de dangereux.

« -Henry… tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. Papa, je me suis creusé la tête et je n'y comprends rien. Tu ne peux être le nouveau ténébreux. Tu n'as jamais aimé la magie noire et tu n'es pas du tout un méchant. J'aimerai savoir comment ça en est arrivé là, confia l'adolescent, préoccupé.

-C'est compliqué, Henry… souffla Neal, tout en voyant les anciens ténébreux autour d'eux.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant, Papa. Je peux comprendre ce qui est compliqué.

-C'est vrai… On ne te traite pas assez comme un grand. On a tendance à trop te protéger, c'est ça ? » lança-t-il d'un air amusé, ignorant ce que les ténèbres lui montraient.

L'ancien voleur savait qu'ils disparaîtraient, s'il ne pensait plus à eux.

« -En effet », affirma Henry en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Neal passa une main dans ses cheveux en méditant sur ce qu'il allait dire.

« -Tout a changé après la mort de Pan et de mon père. Belle et moi, nous avons décidé de le retrouver dans notre monde. On a su où le chercher par quelqu'un. Il reposait dans le caveau du ténébreux. Seulement le ramener à un prix… quand j'y pense avec tout ce qu'il a fait pas la suite, il aurait mieux valu qu'il y soit resté, avoua-t-il.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui. Il n'est que déception…

-Je suis désolé… Mr Gold semble toujours insatisfait de ce qu'il a.

\- En effet.

-Quel était le prix ? demanda Henry, la mine sérieuse.

-Une vie pour une autre... mais je ne l'ai su qu'après. Henry, je voulais tellement vous retrouver, ta mère et toi, et…mon père était le seul à avoir la solution. De plus, Zelena comptait se venger et créer une autre malédiction. Mon père était le seul à pouvoir lui faire obstacle. J'ai ouvert le caveau en sachant que c'était un piège. J'ai accepté l'idée que j'allais sûrement mourir en faisant ça. J'aurais dû mourir Henry… mais mon père est intervenu et a fait la chose la plus surréaliste auquel je me serais attendu de sa part. Risquer sa vie pour moi. Il était prêt à se sacrifier une deuxième fois…

-Alors, pourquoi lui en veux-tu s'il t'a sauvé la vie ?

-Parce qu'il m'a lié à lui comme tes grands-parents et parce qu'il a continué à me mentir, à me cacher des choses. Je n'ai plus mon cœur Henry. Je partage celui de mon père. J'ai gardé la noirceur même si à présent la partie de son cœur est devenue pure. C'est l'apprenti qui aurait fait ça aux dernières nouvelles…

-Mais si vous êtes liés alors… reprit son fils en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui, mais rien n'a changé. J'ai refoulé trop de choses pendant des années et j'ai été habitué à sa noirceur depuis un an. Je ne pouvais plus avoir le cœur aussi pur. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme avant.

-Mais… tu es bon. Tu mérites d'être heureux. Papa, Maman est…

-Henry… Ta mère n'est pas prête et pour avoir embrassé Hook, elle est passée à autre chose, je pense. Quant à mon père, il ne changera pas. Tu es la seule personne, actuellement qui fait mon bonheur, qui ne m'a jamais fait la moindre peine. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, gamin, je ne te mentirai jamais à toi. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'être ténébreux me convient à présent. Je l'accepte. Je veux que tu le comprennes, coupa Neal Cassidy avec sérieux.

-Mais le ténébreux fait de la magie noire et n'agis qu'à des fins égoïstes. Ça a toujours été ça, aussi loin qu'il a existé.

-Oui, tous les ténébreux ont un but à atteindre. Pour moi, mon but principal est de régler des choses avec mon père et je ne vais pas le tuer pour ça. On partage le même cœur, tu le sais ? Puis… ça reste mon père, quoi que je fasse.

-Et c'est tout ? lança l'adolescent, perplexe par la sincérité de son père.

-Oui. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas d'accrochage avec d'autres personnes par la suite, mais je te promets que je ne blesserais personne », assura le fils de Rumplestiltskin.

Ce dernier pensait surtout à l'aspect physique. Rien ne l'empêchait de dire ce qu'il pense avec une complète honnêteté. Henry semblait totalement paumé.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu sois le ténébreux. Rien de bon n'en sort, avoua celui-ci, anxieux.

-Je sais gamin… mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je vais bien. Je t'ai dit la vérité, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance.

-D'accord…

-Puis-je te faire confiance ? Pourras-tu respecter ma volonté ? » questionna Neal au jeune adolescent.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, d'un air résigné.

« -Rentre maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas inquiéter qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea son père.

-Non, reconnut-il.

-Bien…

-Je suis désolé pour maman. Emma et Regina, précisa Henry.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je suis au-dessus de tout ça », l'apaisa-t-il.

Son fils fut sceptique à cette remarque, mais se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se détourner de lui. Le nouveau ténébreux regarda alors son fils s'éloigner d'un air nostalgique. Pouvait-il se leurrer autant ? Peut-être que la suggestion de son père un peu plus tôt pourrait l'aider à tirer un trait sur certains pans de sa vie ? Henry n'était plus qu'une ombre quand il sortit de sa torpeur. Dire que l'adolescent était à son tour… le fils du ténébreux. Neal sentit alors qu'ils étaient observés et constata que les anciens ténébreux lui tenaient toujours la grappe.

« -Tu ne peux pas éternellement nous ignorer, déclara Zoso au jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ? s'écria-t-il, furieux.

-Que tu réalises notre souhait à tous, lâcha un autre qui représentait un Rumplestiltskin avec un petit sourire sarcastique en montrant le lac.

-Que représente ce lac pour vous ?

-Un passage entre la vie et la mort. Ce serait un moyen de nous ramener… On veut revenir dans le monde des vivants. De cette manière, tu ne seras plus seul.

-Et blesser les gens de Storybrooke ? Hors de question. Vous pouvez faire une croix dessus. Compris ? Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, répliqua-t-il.

-Si tu veux rester le ténébreux alors il faudrait au moins que rien ne vienne compromettre ta situation, la nôtre. Ton fils n'en pense pas moins et Emma, la sauveuse fera tout pour t'en empêcher. Ta famille est ta faiblesse. Elle t'empêchera d'avancer. Tu auras toujours des bâtons dans les roues, Neal. On ne voudra pas te laisser tranquille, être libre. Tu gâches leur bonheur à tous. Ils sont heureux de leur côté et tu es la menace. Ils n'en ont rien à faire que tu sois heureux ou non dans l'histoire. Blanche-Neige. Charmant. Regina. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux. Tu le comprends, mon garçon ? Ne les laisse pas dicter ta conduite. Ne te laisse pas atteindre par leurs bons sentiments qui sont justes hypocrites, lança Zoso, sérieux.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. J'y veillerai ».

Neal s'évapora dans la nature.

 _A suivre..._

 **Faites-moi partager vos impressions sur ce début d'histoire :). Bon dimanche à vous!  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello! Voici la suite ^^. En espérant que cela attirera plus de lecteurs et que ce chapitre répondra à quelqu'une de vos questions. Bonne lecture!**

 **Bon dimanche! :)**

* * *

« -Belle… Belle ! » appelèrent des voix familières dans le subconscient de la concernée.

Celle-ci sentit qu'on la secouait légèrement. Elle sortit peu à peu du sommeil puis elle réalisa le monde qui l'entourait. Belle French se redressa en sursaut en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé. Rumple. Neal. Celui-ci lui avait jeté un sort et elle s'était retrouvée étendue sur la banquette à la place de son époux.

« -Où est Rumple ?! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète, en remarquant David, Blanche et Emma à ses côtés.

-Il n'est pas là. Es-tu resté avec lui après notre départ? demanda David.

-Oui. Il était avec moi… du moins, jusqu'à ce que Neal apparaisse par enchantement et ne me jette un sort de sommeil, répondit-elle, d'un air contrarié.

-Belle… dans quel état d'esprit était Neal ? questionna Emma Swan, soucieuse.

-Il semblait… pensif. Il était à la fois le même que d'habitude et différent d'un autre côté… Il ne m'a pas laissé dormir à même le sol… Il m'a mise sur cette banquette. Rumple n'aurait pas pu le faire. Il était encore trop faible. Neal reste Neal, qu'il soit le ténébreux ou non. Je suis juste surprise qu'il le soit… se mit-elle à réfléchir sérieusement avant de réaliser l'impensable.

-Nous ne comprenons pas non plus », admit Blanche.

Belle devint pâle.

« -Belle, ça ne va pas ? s'alarma Emma en voyant la jeune femme brune perdre des couleurs.

-Je… Je crois que je viens de comprendre. Comment avons-nous pu être bête ! s'exclama-t-elle, énervée contre elle et Rumple.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne vous a pas dit… quelque chose qu'on a gardé pour nous. Moi, Rumple et Neal. Vous vous souvenez que vous avez été surpris par la manière dont Neal et moi avons à retrouver Rumple dans le monde magique. Vous avez été un peu sceptique puis vous avez fini par y croire…

-Viens-en au fait, Belle, coupa la sauveuse, les nerfs tendus.

-C'était une histoire inventée de toutes pièces. Il y avait un prix à payer pour le ramener…

-Qui a payé ce prix ? questionna David, choqué par cet aveu.

-Neal. C'était un piège de Zelena… cette maudite sorcière. Je l'ai mis en garde, mais il ne m'a écoutée. Il peut être aussi têtu que son père. Il avait dit que c'était le seul moyen pour sauver tout le monde. Il était prêt à prendre le risque même si ça lui coûtait de ne plus revoir sa famille, celle pour qui il avait envie de rentrer, sanglota Bella.

-Alors, comment peut-il être là ? demanda Blanche tout en scrutant sa fille d'un air inquiet.

-Quand Rumple est réapparut et a vu son fils sous le point de mourir, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Il a brisé son cœur et lui a donné une partie de lui. C'est comme ça que Neal resta vivant. Zelena fut tué l'instant d'après… J'imagine qu'étant reliées ensemble, toutes les actions de Rumple ont fini par obscurcir Neal au fil des mois. À tel point qu'au moment où son père fut sauvé par l'apprenti, il était déjà trop tard pour son fils… »

Emma blêmit et prit appui sur un meuble, le regard vide.

« -Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça ! s'exclama cette dernière, d'une voix blanche.

-Je suis désolée, Emma… »

Remontée, la jeune femme blonde quitta les lieux et ignora les appels plaintifs de ses parents. Elle se mit alors à courir dans la rue sans raison, le cœur meurtri. Au bout de dix minutes, ses pas l'emmenèrent droit à l'hôtel de Granny. Neal sera-t-il là ?...

* * *

Neal s'était allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond d'un air absent quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il avait verrouillé celle-ci avec magie. Il était hors de question qu'on le dérange…

« -Neal… », murmura une voix si chère à son cœur.

Le concerné se redressa lentement, mais ne dit mot. D'un geste de la main, il utilisa les pouvoirs de la dague pour voir à travers la porte sans qu'Emma ne le sache. La main droite de la jeune femme était accoudée à la porte, son regard rivé vers le sol.

« -J'imagine que tu ne dois pas être là. Tu es probablement avec ton père à l'heure actuelle à faire je ne sais quoi… Belle a avoué votre petit secret et je suis tellement en colère si tu savais. Pas parce que tu m'as menti, mais parce que je t'aurais perdu encore une fois si ton père n'était pas intervenu… Tu as toujours dû te sacrifier. Tu as toujours été la cible idéale. Avec les Darling, avec moi, avec ton père. Je ne l'accepte tout simplement pas. Tu n'as jamais rien montré et tu as toujours fait en sorte de t'effacer pour le bien de tous. Je comprends que tu es craqué… Personne ne reconnaissait ta juste valeur. Je n'ai fait que te reprocher ton abandon, te repousser et prendre du recul. Quant à la prison, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Tu n'étais pas l'auteur… »

Neal se dirigea vers la porte et toucha le battant, hésitant à lui ouvrir.

« -Tu apparais et tu sors de ma vie à chaque fois, sans que je voie les choses arriver. À présent, tu es le ténébreux alors tu continues de t'éloigner de moi. Pour ne plus souffrir ? Pour me laisser le champ libre avec Hook ? Ma vie est un vrai chaos et je pensais que tu saurais le comprendre. Il est si facile de craquer, de perdre ses moyens ou de se laisser aller… l'espace de quelques minutes avec tout ce qu'il y a dans ma foutue vie. Je suis loin d'être parfaite… Crois-moi, je suis probablement la plus paumée de toutes. Alors ne m'en veut pas, essaye de me croire quand je te dis que malgré tout ça, tu as toujours autant d'importance dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas perdre l'homme souriant, optimiste et drôle que j'ai rencontré et aimé il y a des années… Je me sens… stupide de parler à voix haute à une porte fermée. Je ferais mieux… d'y aller, d'appeler Henry et de m'assurer qu'il est bien rentré », conclut-elle tristement.

Emma Swan s'essuya les yeux négligemment, se moquant des ravages de son eye-liner puis elle s'éloigna, quittant les lieux. Le nouveau ténébreux resta figer devant la porte.

« -Ne te laisse pas guider par les sentiments… souviens-toi, elle n'est jamais venue au Granny dinner. Elle est et restera toujours distante avec toi, car elle ne peut pas vraiment oublier ce qu'il s'est produit par le passé. Elle aura beau le nier… tu vas être encore celui qui souffre. Ne laisse pas ta famille ou ton entourage proche t'atteindre. Sinon tu auras fait tout ça pour rien », prévint Zoso avant de disparaître.

Le visage de Neal se ferma et parut alors froid la seconde d'après. Il sortit sa dague de sa cachette et murmura quelque chose. Soudain dans son autre main de libre se trouva l'attrape-rêve. Celui qu'Emma avait trouvé dans un motel et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté par la suite. Emma ne remarquera probablement pas son absence. Il prit l'objet à deux mains et se concentra dessus. Des filaments dorés et blancs quittèrent alors sa tête pour s'enfermer dans l'attrape-rêve. Il enleva les moments les plus joyeux, garda ceux plus neutres, sa douleur et les déceptions cumulées.

* * *

 _Sept heures plus tard…_

Neal avait réalisé qu'avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il ne ressentirait plus la fatigue ni l'appétit en soi. Il comprit qu'il pourrait tenir sans, car il était en constant éveil et c'était assez perturbant pour lui. De plus, il avait besoin de dépenser cette énergie. Il comprenait alors pourquoi son père tissait à pas d'heure. Ce dernier avait cherché un loisir pour passer le temps. Quel pourrait être le sien ?... La musique le détendait définitivement. Et si, il pratiquait d'un instrument ? À coup sûr ce sera facile avec la dague, mais ça pourrait l'apaiser et l'occuper. Maintenant lequel ? Il se mit à réfléchir longuement puis il eut la réponse. C'est donc quelque heure plus tard, qu'une triste mélodie à la guitare s'échappait de sa chambre.

Ayant appris la nouvelle pas plus tôt que ce matin au Granny sur la transformation de son ami, August Booth avait pris la décision d'aller voir Neal. Il savait le numéro de sa chambre et toqua plusieurs fois. Il pouvait entendre de la musique. Il était donc là.

« -Allez, Neal ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît », annonça le fils de Marco, d'un ton déterminé.

Il entendit le déclic de la serrure et s'en attendre qu'il le somme d'entrer, August ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Cette dernière semblait bien usée… Il redressa alors la tête et vit son ami au bord du lit en train de gratter les cordes d'une guitare des plus classiques. L'hôte dirigea alors son regard avec August, d'un air impassible.

« -Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi », répondit-il avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

Cette attitude ne lui correspondait pas…

« -Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es le nouveau ténébreux ? demanda August, surpris.

-Ouais, certifia Neal, sans trace d'émotion.

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter, August ? Je ne vais sûrement pas te montrer la dague pour le confirmer. Je SAIS que vous allez avoir l'intention de me la prendre, admit Neal en continuant de jouer une mélodie.

-Sincèrement, tu te doutes bien que tout le monde s'inquiète.

-Tu as peur de moi ? Tu crois que je vais faire du mal à ces gens ?

-Non et non. Les gens ne te connaissent juste pas tant que ça à Storybrooke, à part que tu es le fils du ténébreux et que tu es le père d'Henry. Tu es un homme plutôt solitaire et distant depuis quelque temps. Même avec tes propres amis…

-J'ai mes raisons…

-Je sais que l'une des causes est Emma et c'est ma faute, je le sais. Quand j'ai su que vous ne vous étiez pas remis ensemble après vos retrouvailles, j'ai été effondré. Je croyais en votre couple. D'ailleurs, j'y crois toujours. Killian a peut-être un bon fond, mais… ce n'est pas toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je vais redevenir comme avant et continuer d'espérer ? Autant que ce soit clair, je vais bien. Être le ténébreux m'arrange plutôt bien et je veux rester ainsi. Pour le reste, je passe mon tour. Marre d'être pris pour un mouton, s'exclama Neal en posant sa guitare sur le lit et se levant.

-Tu ne le penses pas sérieusement. C'est les ténèbres qui parlent à ta place.

-Oh crois-moi je SAIS quand les ténèbres parlent. J'ai le contrôle de la dague quoiqu'on me dise ou me demande de faire. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'es pas à ma place. Alors, arrête de prétendre me connaître. Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille…

-Neal…

-SORS DE CHEZ MOI OU JE LE FERAI PAR LA FORCE» s'écria-t-il d'un air menaçant en toisant August.

Choqué par son comportement, August se renfrogna et partit en claquant la porte.

« -Maintenant, je vais aller m'occuper de mon père… », lâcha Neal pour lui-même.

Il n'allait pas le faire mourir de faim. Son fils n'était pas un monstre.

* * *

« -Tu comptes faire de l'assistanat le reste de ta vie ? » interrogea Rumple en buvant un café, scrutant du coin de l'œil son fils unique.

Ce dernier fermait les rideaux et renforça la barrière magique autour de la maison.

« -Un juste retour des choses, papa… non ? ironisa Neal, éludant sa question.

-Belle est venue tôt ce matin avec Regina et Robin. La méchante reine n'est plus aussi méchante… elle n'a pas réussi à ouvrir la porte. Tu aurais dû l'entendre rager, ça m'a bien fait rire, confia l'ancien ténébreux, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ta condition de prisonnier te convient on dirait ? s'enquit son fils, étonné par ce revirement.

-J'ai décidé d'assumer les conséquences, affirma-t-il, la mine sérieuse.

-Bien.

-Mais avant qu'on commence, je peux me rafraîchir et me changer ? »

Neal soupira, leva les yeux en l'air et fit un geste théâtral des bras, « made in father ». La seconde d'après, Rumplestiltskin avait un nouveau costume et sentait meilleur.

« -Merci… tu es pressé ? questionna le prisonnier en se grattant sa barbe naissante.

-Un peu. Commençons…

-Comment procède-t-on?

-Tu connais Conte de Noël de Charles Dickens? C'est un roman de ce monde, révéla Neal.

-Non… avoua Rumple en fronçant des sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Eh bien, ça va être un peu similaire à l'histoire. Tu vas affronter mon passé, mon présent et mon futur.

-Le futur ? Comment ça ? Tu as déjà commencé à avoir des visions ? s'écria son père, sidéré.

-Non… ça demande du temps, voilà pourquoi on va être amené à se voir un très long moment.

-On ne décide pas de ce qu'on peut voir dans le futur. On ne peut pas le contrôler non plus, prévint-il d'un air grave.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas tort à ce sujet. Je travaillerais là-dessus. Mais pour l'instant… on va commencer avec le passé. Tu as beaucoup de choses à voir. Tu vas assister à mes 200 ans de solitude au pays imaginaire. Tu es prêt ?

-Bae… », murmura son père, attristé.

Mais avant même qu'il est pu répliquer, Neal tint la tête de son père et avec la dague, ils se plongèrent ensemble dans ses souvenirs…

* * *

Neal répéta la même procédure avec son père les deux jours qui suivirent. Rumple n'avait plus envie de plaisanter, de sourire en voyant ce qu'avait vécu son fils en refusant égoïstement d'être avec lui. Son garçon avait été enfermé dans un trou pendant de nombreux jours avec peu de rations après sa première tentative de fuite du camp de Peter Pan. Mais l'adolescent ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il apprit le combat sur l'île et il faut dire qu'entre garçons perdus, ce n'était pas toujours tendre, notamment avec Félix. Bae eut beaucoup de blessures et rencontra de nombreuses créatures maléfiques… Finalement, fatigué au bout de quelques années de rébellion et de punitions, il décida de faire profil bas, de s'effacer. Il supporta Peter, ses manies et tous les autres. Il dut faire ses preuves et ce fut difficile, mais la liberté avait un prix au Pays imaginaire. Et ce n'était que le début… L'ancien ténébreux était dans un état de perdition. Il en oublia même Belle et la notion du temps. Puis son fils mit fin à l'échange. Il avait déjà fait 50 ans de flashback résumé par son fils. Ravagé par le chagrin, son père cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« -Je suis… tellement désolé, bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas encore réalisé. Ce n'est pas terminé », décréta son fils, le visage fermé.

Il lui fit alors un signe vers l'étage. Son père acquiesça et prit le plateau de repas. Neal avait décidé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre, bien sûr en s'assurant qu'aucun objet magique ne traînait dans le coin et l'enferma à l'intérieur. Il quitta alors la demeure et marcha dans la rue pour se dégourdir les jambes. Neal Cassidy sortit alors son portable, qu'il avait un peu mis de côté ces derniers jours. C'est alors qu'il eut plus de 30 appels manqués de Belle, 8 appels manqués d'Henry et des sms de sa part, puis 5 appels manqués d'Emma. Il prit une inspiration avant d'appeler Belle. À la première sonnerie, elle décrocha.

« -Neal ! s'écria-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Il va bien, Belle. Il ne manque de rien. Je m'occupe de lui, rassura-t-il d'une voix neutre.

-Neal, je veux le voir. Je veux m'assurer…

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

-Ce n'est pas ça… Neal, ça reste mon mari.

-Sur le papier, ricana-t-il.

-Tu sais que c'est compliqué entre nous, mais je tiens toujours à ton père.

-Franchement, pourquoi t'infliges-tu tout ça ? Mon père est une cause perdue. Il n'est pas un héros. Il a toujours été lâche.

-Neal…

-Je suis désolé Belle, mais c'est non », répondit-il et il coupa la communication.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se cacha à l'abri des regards en ayant une vue d'ensemble sur le Granny dinner. Henry y mangeait avec tous les autres. Il était très entouré. Ses deux mères, ses grands-parents… Il composa son numéro et garda un œil sur son fils. En voyant l'appel, Henry se leva et s'éloigna dans la salle.

« -Papa ?

-Bonsoir Henry…

-Tu as lu mes messages ?

\- Quelques-uns, pas tout…, admit-il.

-Tu dois savoir… Belle dort très peu et est mélancolique vu la situation… Elle s'inquiète pour grand-père. Regina a réalisé de son côté qu'elle avait été trop excessive envers toi, mais elle n'osera jamais te l'avouer. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. C'est Maman qui me préoccupe le plus. Elle s'est renfermée et à part pour le travail, elle ne veut plus sortir. On a dû la forcer ce soir.

-Vraiment ?demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Oui…

-Ça va passer… Ta mère est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. C'est sa façon à elle de gérer ce qui passe en ce moment, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

-Elle repousse tout le monde.

-C'est tout à fait son style… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Même Hook. Elle lui a demandé de la laisser tranquille.

-Je vois, répondit Neal sans une once d'espoir dans la voix.

-Non. Papa, tu ne comprends pas. C'est toi qu'elle a choisi. J'ai l'impression de revoir Maman au tout début de son arrivée à Storybrooke. Distante, sceptique et…

-Elle t'a, ainsi que ses parents. Vous réussirez à briser sa réserve et à éviter l'éloignement. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

-Mais… Et si ça n'est pas suffisant ? Et si, elle reste toujours à l'écart?

-Henry, ce n'est pas avec des « Et si » que tu le sauras…

-Maman ne s'est pas renfermée sans raison. Tu sais que tu en es en partie responsable.

-J'ai juste fâché ta mère et ça s'arrête là. Il n'est pas question de sentiment en particulier…

-Henry ? À qui parles-tu ? demanda une voix familière quelque peu soupçonneuse.

-Euuh Grace, mentit l'adolescent, d'un air penaud.

-Henry, prévint sa mère, son super-pouvoir en alerte.

-Je vais te laisser Henry. Bon courage gamin », décréta alors Neal avant de raccrocher.

Il n'attendit pas de recevoir une réponse et interrompit l'appel tout en scrutant la scène de loin. Les mains sur les hanches, Emma fixa son fils d'un air consterné tout en lui parlant. Honteusement, l'adolescent baissa la tête, grimaça légèrement et se contenta d'acquiescer. La jeune femme blonde se figea alors et scruta l'extérieur du Granny. Neal recula alors qu'il était déjà posté dans un coin assez sombre. Il leva les yeux en l'air, se trouvant stupide d'agir de la sorte. Mais bon… on pouvait le considérer comme un voyeur ou un détraqué, à les espionner de cette manière. Non, franchement la meilleure solution était de rester tapi dans l'ombre.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voici le chapitre 4 avec de nouvelles apparitions encore :). En espérant que ça fera la joie de tous ^^. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la sonnette d'entrée retentir. Il jeta un œil discret aux personnes quittant le restaurant familial et atypique de Storybrooke. Le couple charmant, Regina, Robin, Emma et Henry s'éloignèrent du lieu pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Dès qu'ils ne furent plus dans son champ de vision, il décida de sortir de sa planque et marcha en direction du Granny. Il avait bien besoin d'une boisson. En rentrant, Neal constata qu'il restait très peu de visiteurs. En le voyant s'avancer au bar pour s'y installer, la veuve Lucas fronça des sourcils et chercha quelque chose en dessous de son comptoir. Elle récupéra alors sa chère arbalète et s'arma.

« -Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? questionna Granny, sur le qui-vive.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, bon sang. Je ne veux pas d'histoire. Je suis venu pour boire un verre, rien de plus. C'est interdit ? » lança le nouveau ténébreux en haussant un sourcil, un brin exaspéré.

Elle allait répliquer quand une jeune femme pourvue d'un chignon blond et de vêtements confortables apparut de l'arrière de la salle - les sanitaires – et se dirigea rapidement au bar pour s'installer à ses côtés.

« -C'est bon, Granny. Je m'en occupe, intervint la blonde d'une voix douce, l'air de rien avant de se tourner vers le concerné.

-Salut Baelfire », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Granny grommela dans sa barbe, rangea son arme et s'affaira à son comptoir en soupirant.

« -Hey, salut Clo… Tu es bien la seule personne que je tolère à m'appeler ainsi. Étonnant, non ? déclara-t-il en riant nerveusement.

-On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps en même temps, annonça Clochette avec sincérité.

-C'est vrai…

-Donc… nouveau ténébreux, hein ? s'enquit-elle, mine de rien.

-Ouais. Tu ne me fais même pas la morale ou une scène à ce sujet ?

-Non. Je t'avoue qu'avec tout ce par quoi tu es passé, je me doutais tôt ou tard que tu allais craqué. Va savoir pourquoi… Tu étais le seul gars gentil, serviable, désintéressé à Storybrooke qui n'avait pas sa part de bonheur. Tout ça parce que ton père s'est fait une réputation… D'une certaine façon, tu es resté le même que sur l'île. Seul et mal aimé…

-Clochette, arrête. C'était juste le manque cruel d'amour d'un fils pour son père. Je me suis fait une raison, et ce, définitivement maintenant. Il était temps au bout de nombreuses années ou dirais-je siècles ?

-Il n'y a pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que tu es « mal aimé » ? interrogea-t-elle, insidieusement.

-J'ai brisé Emma par mes actions. J'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Il n'y a rien à réparer. C'est profondément enraciné. Elle est devenue ainsi en grande partie à cause de moi. Il n'y a pas à se sentir « mal aimé ». Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. À présent, je décide de tourner la page.

-C'est une sacrée résolution, admit-elle, surprise.

-Il m'arrive d'être courageux, répondit Neal avec un brin sarcastique.

-Tu penses sérieusement renier ton grand amour, Bae ? demanda Clo, perplexe.

-Grand amour, un bien grand mot… de belles paroles, marmonna-t-il en contemplant le bar d'un œil morne.

-Hey ! Le Bae que je connais n'aurait jamais dit une telle chose. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé que je ne sais pas ? Et pas d'entourloupe, je suis redevenue une fée. Tu te souviens ?

-Oui… j'ai juste mis de côté certains sentiments parasites de mon esprit.

-Tu veux dire ton empathie ? Une partie de ton humanité… Sérieusement, Bae ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse après son ami.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu énervée ?

-Parce que je suis ton amie. Parce que je me fais du souci pour toi. Ces sentiments sont précieux. Bien sûr certains sont douloureux, mais c'est ce qui te fait sentir humain. Si tu perds peu à peu ton humanité, tu n'auras presque plus rien. Ce ne sera plus toi, mais les ténèbres qui agirez. C'est que tu veux ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu as foncé dedans tête baissée ?

-Pour ne pas faiblir, pour garder ce pouvoir, avoua-t-il sans honte.

-Ton père en avait cruellement besoin pour compenser sa lâcheté, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu es différent. Tu sais que ça ne fera pas ton bonheur. Tu t'es résigné tout simplement à tout abandonner. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Écoute, à une certaine époque, j'ai bataillé pour que Regina réalise qu'elle mérite une deuxième chance en amour et finalement elle est enfin avec Robin. Je veux t'aider à ton tour…

-Clochette c'est gentil, mais je suis un grand garçon. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Cette situation me convient parfaitement, s'opposa-t-il calmement.

-Menteur ! Je crois que l'homme drôle, plein d'optimisme et amoureux que tu es, reste toujours ancré dans un coin de ton cœur, a toujours une place entière en toi et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Tu ne supportes plus les rejets et les déceptions. Ok, je le comprends. Mais ne renie pas ce que tu es. Ne change pas, parce c'est la meilleure des choses à faire compte tenu de ta nouvelle condition, lâcha-t-elle en le fixant avec un sourire.

-Bon sang… tu es impossible ! Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire.

-C'est ça, être un ami ! Essaye juste d'y réfléchir… s'il te plaît? déclara-t-elle d'un air mélancolique.

-Mmh, j'essayerais, mais je ne promets rien… J'ai eu très peu d'amies dans ma vie quand j'y pense. Il y a eu Morraine, Wendy et toi.

-Je me sens privilégiée ! lui confia-t-elle, touchée.

\- C'est le cas. Tu es même ce qui se rapproche d'une meilleure amie par rapport à tous nos moments partagés au Pays imaginaire. Désolé… de ne pas avoir été un ami ces derniers temps… reconnut-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, crois-moi. J'étais aussi préoccupée que toi », lui rassura-t-elle avec un sourire penaud.

Un silence s'installa. Neal eut alors un fou rire nerveux. Clochette le contempla d'un air étonné.

« -Cette situation est quasiment surréaliste entre toi et moi. Je suis devenu le ténébreux et tu es une fée. On n'a aucune raison de se fréquenter en soi.

-Ténébreux ou pas, tu es toujours Bae pour moi. Tu es toujours mon ami, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Mais c'est clair que Bleue se ferait des cheveux blancs si je « fraternisais » avec le nouveau ténébreux. Mais que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours été rebelle, unique en mon genre ! répondit la fée blonde avec espièglerie.

-J'ai envie de boire à ça !

-Moi aussi ! Granny ! Une bouteille de… ? annonça-t-elle avant d'attendre une réponse de son voisin.

-Bourbon.

-Ok. Une bouteille de bourbon s'il te plaît », demanda Clo gentiment à la gérante du restaurant.

Cette dernière s'en va en réserve chercher ladite bouteille, l'ouvrit et la posa sur le comptoir entre les deux acolytes sans rechigner puis elle leur remit deux verres.

« -Merci, répondirent les deux amis avant de se servir.

-Que notre amitié soit éternelle ! s'exclama Clochette en guise de toast.

-C'est bien niais ! rit Neal.

-Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de critiquer. Puis honnêtement… avoue que ça te fait plaisir.

-C'est vrai… », admit-il puis ils entrechoquèrent leur verre avant de boire une bonne gorgée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se racontèrent des anecdotes. Légèrement ivres, ils finirent par rire de rien.

Au même moment, Emma réapparut à l'entrée du Granny ayant oublié un effet personnel à elle sur la banquette et assista en direct à la scène. Son cœur se serra en voyant Neal rire et sourire de nouveau. Cet élancement était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il réagissait ainsi avec une autre personne de sexe féminin. Il y avait comme un air de déjà-vu. La sauveuse repensa à Tamara et eut envie de vomir. La jeune femme avait le cœur gros. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à maintenant que Clo et lui étaient si proches. Cela la rendait bien évidemment anxieuse. De peur d'être remarquée, elle rebroussa son chemin et décida de récupérer son écharpe demain matin.

« -N'as-tu pas l'impression en ce moment même d'être heureux ? questionna Clo à Neal.

-Oui, c'est étrange… confessa celui-ci, alors pensif.

-Juste le fait d'être avec un ami, de plaisanter de choses et d'autres. Cela devait vraiment te manquer… Je suis contente de partager ce moment avec toi, avoua la blonde.

-Moi aussi », souffla-t-il, ému par ces mots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ayant vidé complètement la bouteille, ils décidèrent de garder le peu de lucidité qu'ils leur restaient pour rentrer chez eux. Ils payèrent à deux puis vinrent les « au revoir ». Clochette l'étreignit alors tendrement sous les yeux médusés des derniers clients muets sur le lieu puis quitta celui-ci. Neal allait en faire de même quand il scruta la banquette où était installés Henry et sa famille un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier vit une écharpe rouge laissée à l'abandon sur une des banquettes. Elle était rouge. Rouge.

« -Emma… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Par impulsion et parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de raisonner avec lui-même à l'heure actuelle, il récupéra l'étoffe sans que quiconque le remarque et partit.

* * *

C'est en rentrant chez lui qu'il eut une sacrée surprise et elle était de taille. Emma était dans sa chambre à l'attendre, assise au bord du lit à méditer. Neal écarquilla des yeux et se demanda sur le moment s'il avait raté le sort de protection pour la porte d'entrée. En le voyant apparaître, Emma sembla plus nerveuse. Elle se redressa vivement.

« -Comment es-tu rentrée ? questionna-t-il en guise de salutation.

-Par la fenêtre. Tu n'as pas pensé à tous verrouiller avec la magie, informa-t-elle.

-Eh bien, oui. Qui aurait eu l'idée d'aller escalader un hôtel comme celui-ci, de surcroi la nuit ?

-Moi, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner.»

Neal ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette remarque.

« -C'est vrai que je t'ai appris 2 ou 3 trucs de ce genre… »

La jeune femme réalisa alors ce qu'il avait dans les mains et son cœur se mit furieusement à battre.

« -Pourquoi as-tu mon écharpe dans tes mains ?

-Je l'ai trouvé. Je comptais te le rendre par le biais d'Henry ou par toi directement si on s'était croisé en d'autres lieux. Mais comme tu es là… », se contenta-t-il de répondre en lui tendant l'étoffe rouge.

Emma le prit sans rien dire et le mit autour de son cou.

« -Je suppose que tu n'étais pas là pour ton écharpe. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère… Contrariée ? lança-t-il avec un soupçon d'amusement.

-C'est le cas. Honnêtement si ça ne me faisait rien, ton discours de la dernière fois aurait certainement eu plus de sens. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis venue ici…encore, souffla-t-elle sur la fin pour elle-même.

-Tu cherchais la dague ?

-Je sais que tu l'as sous bonne garde donc non, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de fouiller quand même. Déformation professionnelle, désolée… argua Emma.

-Tu n'es pas du tout désolée. Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? s'enquit-il d'un air amusé, en s'adossant nonchalamment contre un coin de mur.

-Es-tu ivre ? interrogea-t-elle, avec sérieux.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui… te fait dire que je le suis ? lança-t-il surpris, en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je te connais Neal. Quand tu as bu un verre de trop, tes mouvements sont beaucoup plus paresseux, éclaira la sauveuse.

-Je vois… Eh bien, tu m'as eu. J'ai savouré un sacré bourbon au Granny. Tellement longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu d'ailleurs. Le Rabbit Hole n'est pas un lieu que j'affectionne pour tout avouer d'où ce choix.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas assez, je dirais que tu as bu parce que tu étais contrarié, inquiet. Ai-je tort ?

\- C'était avant ça. Il m'arrivait de repenser à mon enfance solitaire quand je ne faisais pas de cauchemar et tu sais que j'en ai eu. Mais c'est bien du passé ! Ce soir, j'ai bu juste pour l'envie de boire et rien de plus. Je profite, je vais de l'avant, rétorqua le nouveau ténébreux avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh, dans ce cas… »

Emma se dirigea vers la penderie et sortit l'attrape-rêve avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

« -Pourquoi as-tu ça en ta possession ? demanda la shérif de Storybrooke.

-J'ai supposé qu'il valait mieux que je le récupère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu ailles de l'avant et que tu ne regardes pas cet objet, juste pour te rappeler tristement ce qu'on a vécu et tous les à-côté. Je voulais t'épargner cette peine.

-Je suis assez grande pour décider seule, Neal. De plus, tu me l'avais donné…

-Donc tu clames vouloir récupérer ce bien alors que ceci devrait logiquement avoir plus de signification… », lâcha-t-il en faisant apparaître par magie dans sa main, le collier avec le cygne gravé sur le médaillon.

Depuis le moment où Emma l'avait retiré dans un bar inconnu de Manhattan, elle ne l'avait jamais redemandé. Cette remarque eut le don de déstabiliser complétement Emma. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait finalement jeté ou laissé dans son ancien appartement à New York. Après avoir retiré ce collier, elle avait ressenti comme un manque par la suite mais elle n'avait jamais essayé de le montrer. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulu le récupérer car il était malgré tout important à ses yeux mais elle était trop fière pour lui demander.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé Neal… Tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à jeter tous ce qui fait notre passé, avoua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ne crois pas que je fais mon sentimental en gardant « précieusement » ces objets.

-Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour me rappeler de ne plus jamais être un idiot », répondit-il avec franchise en reprenant à un détail près la même phrase qu'Emma au moment où elle lui avait remis le collier.

Elle s'attendait à le prendre au dépourvu mais bien au contraire. Sa réponse la marqua au fer rouge. Les mains d'Emma tremblèrent. Elle posa l'attrape-rêve sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« -Bien. C'est clair, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Tu t'es assuré que ton super-pouvoir fonctionne ?

-Oui. Tu es d'une honnêteté consternante. Je ne te savais pas ainsi.

-Tout le monde change.

-Oui… pour le coup, tu n'as plus peur de rien. Tu n'as même plus de cœur. Le Neal que je connais n'aurait jamais blessé qui que ce soit, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Il y a un temps pour tout, Emma.

-En effet, je le réalise.

-Bien. Tant mieux. Parce que cette nouvelle vie me convient », informa-t-il pour mettre les choses au clair.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour la sauveuse. Elle serra du poing et d'un seul coup la porte explosa. Les débris de bois auraient pu causer de nombreuses séquelles à Neal et à Emma dans la pièce, seulement ce dernier avait eu la rapidité de figer l'action, de la camoufler et de faire retomber l'impact. Les débris tombèrent au sol. Choquée, Emma quitta rapidement la chambre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues tandis que Neal Cassidy resta interdit face à cette scène surréaliste. Il avait conscience d'avoir été loin…

Quelques minutes après, avec la dague, il fit se rematérialiser la porte, comme si de rien n'était. Sauf que ce qui s'était passé, ne serait pas oublier de si tôt dans l'esprit d'Emma comme dans le sien. Au moment de l'explosion, il avait pris peur. Pas pour lui, pour elle… même sans sentiment affectueux éprouvés. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas perdu ainsi le contrôle. Il y avait une période, où elle avait même eu peur d'elle-même suite à des contrariétés. Pourtant, elle avait été bien entourée. Regina et lui avaient fait en sorte de dédramatiser la situation. Regina lui avait appris à ne pas avoir peur de ses pouvoirs et lui l'avait aidé à garder confiance. Lui, l'éternel optimiste qu'il était à l'époque ! Cela avait fonctionné qu'un temps au final… Il soupira et reprit en main l'attrape-rêve. Il repensa alors aux propos de Clochette. Avait-il seulement bien fait ?

« -Les femmes sont de sacré diablesse ! Elles jouent avec le feu en sortant la carte des bons sentiments, des bons souvenirs… Tu sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu n'as pas de doute à avoir», annonça Rumplestiltskin en faisant un claquement dédaigneux de la langue.

Neal s'abstint de répondre mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Cela le préoccupait d'avoir enlevé une part de son humanité juste pour ne plus souffrir.

« -Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu sais que je suis dans ta tête, non ? Fais attention mon garçon… Sois plus méfiant. Regarde ce que la sauveuse peut faire de ton champ de protection quand elle est en colère, continua l'insupportable incarnation de son père en ténébreux.

-LA FERME! » s'écria-t-il puis se fut le silence radio.

* * *

En rentrant chez ses parents, Emma se dévêtit silencieusement et vint s'appuyer contre la table de la cuisine. Les larmes longtemps versées s'étaient à présent taries. Elle avait néanmoins toujours ces tremblements, cette paralysie. Un brin d'électricité réapparut dans ses mains et tenta de reprendre son calme. La jeune femme avait déjà traversé cette passe, elle pensait que ce ne serait plus d'actualité. Pourtant, il avait suffi que Neal la mette à bout pour qu'elle explose de nouveau. Elle avait ressenti de la colère, de la rage, du chagrin à son encontre. Comment pouvait-il juste accepter cette situation ? Cela remettait en question tous ces principes depuis des années. Pourquoi tout le monde s'était-il résigné à l'accepter avec ce nouveau statut et à le laisser faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas… C'était inconcevable pour elle. Elle pensait intimement que tout était de sa faute. Sa distance. Sa résignation. Son dernier sacrifice. Son changement de comportement. Emma Swan serra des poings puis se dirigea vers une penderie et récupéra une boite à chaussures en hauteur. Elle la prit et s'installa sur une chaise. Avec précaution, elle l'ouvrit sur la table et contempla tous les souvenirs de son enfance, lui rappelant tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Elle effleura ses lunettes noires puis prit dans sa main une photo tirée d'un vieux polaroid. Celle-ci représentait Neal et elle, front contre front, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se scrutant avec tendresse. C'était à présent son seul et unique souvenir de lui…

 _« -Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais gardé Neal… Tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à jeter tout ce qui fait notre passé, avoua-t-elle._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ne crois pas que je fais mon sentimental en gardant « précieusement » ces objets._

 _-Ah oui, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _-C'est pour me rappeler de ne plus jamais être un idiot »_

La blonde ferma les yeux et lutta contre de nouvelles larmes. Il avait appuyé là où c'était le plus douloureux… Elle avait connu un Neal en colère, mais jamais blessant. Avec la marque des ténèbres, il était devenu cynique, froid, blessant et indifférent comme dépourvu d'âme. Sauf que c'était impossible. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'a pas son cœur, mais une partie de celle de son père, bien sombre. Il n'avait pas changé après le sort de l'apprenti sur Mr Gold, Neal avait donc changé de vision depuis un moment. Son éloignement témoignait de ce changement qui opérait chez lui. Il était seul, à vivre avec ça. Il était toujours présent pour elle, pour Henry, mais qui se préoccupait de lui ? Son père avait ses propres problèmes avec Belle et la sauveuse… vivait dans un sacré chaos, tiraillée par des sentiments contradictoires et ne sachant pas distingués le vrai du faux, la sincérité du mensonge. Puis il fallait aussi tenir compte de son boulot de shérif et de sauveuse à gérer au quotidien. Henry était bien la seule personne qui pouvait apporter un peu de bonheur à Neal depuis leur séparation.

 _-Si je ne te connaissais pas assez, je dirais que tu as bu parce que tu étais contrarié, inquiet. Ai-je tort ?_

 _\- C'était avant ça. Il m'arrivait de repenser à mon enfance solitaire quand je ne faisais pas de cauchemar et tu sais que j'en ai eu. Mais c'est bien du passé ! Ce soir, j'ai bu juste pour l'envie de boire et rien de plus. Je profite, je vais de l'avant, rétorqua le nouveau ténébreux avec un sourire malicieux._

 _-Oh, dans ce cas… »_

 _« -Pourquoi as-tu ça en ta possession ? demanda la shérif de Storybrooke._

 _-J'ai supposé qu'il valait mieux que je le récupère._

Avait-elle eu tort d'imaginer que ce dernier pouvait ressentir encore des regrets, des sentiments à son encontre ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle à se rassurer ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire comme il l'avait suggéré, aller de l'avant alors qu'au Pays imaginaire, elle lui avait tenu ce même genre de discours ? Emma contempla la photo avec une profonde tristesse. Elle savait la raison au fond … c'est parce que son cœur était blessé, parce qu'elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau avec lui. Pourtant pas une fois depuis il n'avait commis la moindre erreur, il avait toujours été présent. Neal Cassidy lui avait laissé de l'espace et avait même mis de la distance entre eux pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer à nouveau à lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Hook. Le pirate était téméraire et dragueur. Il ne voulait pas perdre contre Neal et avec le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec lui pour le remercier d'avoir pris de gros risques pour sauver son père, il n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et était toujours dans l'attente que quelque chose s'officialise entre eux. Seulement comme Emma l'avait avoué à Neal, elle avait fait preuve d'une faiblesse surprenante en rendant ce baiser équivoque. Elle avait perdu Henry, son père avait failli mourir… Oui, elle était reconnaissante envers Hook. Malgré son passé, il était un allié, un confident et elle s'était complètement reposée sur lui. Littéralement. Il y avait un tel bordel dans sa tête, dans son cœur, qu'elle avait agi impulsivement et sans réaliser les conséquences de ses actes. Bien évidemment après, elle fut prise de remords en comprenant que Killian en pinçait vraiment pour elle et pensait que c'était réciproque. Compte tenu du contexte à ce moment-là, elle avait toujours reporté à plus tard les explications pensant principalement à retrouver son fils. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne de la bouche du pirate que Neal était toujours en vie et que par la même, ce dernier avait finalement appris pour le baiser. C'était la totale ! Emma avait atteint le gouffre. Elle était totalement paumée donc la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire - ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux – c'est de mettre de la distance avec les deux hommes et leur rappelant bien sûr la raison de leur présence sur les lieux. Il avait été si éprouvant pour elle de se retrouver entre les deux hommes, qui se défiaient comme des gamins. Emma Swan avait dû remettre les pendules à l'heure avec eux. Elle n'était pas en état d'envisager une relation avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant…

 _-Parce qu'Henry et ta famille ont besoin de toi. Le reste n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il, en éludant la dernière question._

 _-Mais Henry a besoin de toi. Ton père aussi… et moi, admit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux._

 _-Je ne pense pas… Au revoir, Emma, lança-t-il avec sincérité avant de disparaître dans le tourbillon noir chargé d'électricité._

Une larme s'échappa à cet autre souvenir. Il n'avait jamais souhaité lui faire volontairement du mal par le passé. Cet acte était-il désespérément lié à sa résignation de ne plus être ce qu'il était ou encore une fois, un acte d'amour, le dernier pour elle ? La sauveuse avait vécu quelques mois avec lui et avait tout partagé avec lui en effet. Ses espoirs, ses projets, ses inquiétudes. Il était présent l'un pour l'autre… jusqu'à leur toute première séparation. Elle avait fini par lui pardonner, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas amélioré leur relation par la suite ? Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus souvent le voir, pour savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait… Elle avait stupidement gardé cette distance par habitude et n'avait pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était tout de même la sauveuse. Son rôle était d'aider les gens à obtenir leur fin heureuse.

« -Oui, mais quelle est la fin heureuse de Neal ? Et si c'était toi ? Serais-tu en mesure de répondre à ses sentiments, toi qui t'es décidé à ne plus t'engager dans ce genre de voie ? » pensa-t-elle, préoccupée.

Elle soupira de dépit et essuya la trace humide sur sa joue. Emma ne remarqua pas qu'entre temps, Henry l'avait épié des escaliers d'un air songeur avant de remonter se coucher.

Avec tout ça, elle n'avait même pas osé lui demander la raison de son appel à Henry. Il lui avait répondu, mais pas à elle. Était-ce pour lui faire davantage de peine, lui qui prétendait ne plus être la cause de sa souffrance ? Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, c'était vraiment un autre homme et il agissait vraiment comme un c*nnard. Pourtant lors de l'explosion de la porte, elle avait eu l'impression brièvement de lire de la peur pour elle dans ses yeux. Lui qui gardait son sang-froid jusqu'à présent avec elle, Neal avait ressenti un court moment de l'affolement à son égard. Il l'avait protégé et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la mère de son fils. Elle voulait croire qu'il y avait toujours du bon en lui, comme il en avait vu chez son père, comme Belle en avait vu chez Gold. Neal Cassidy était toujours là, derrière ce masque impassible et distant. Il avait peut-être décidé d'abandonner, de la pousser à le détester, mais elle ne baissera pas les bras. Même s'il y avait eu de l'hésitation sur le moment à cause de sa manière d'être à présent et de dire certaines choses, elle ne devait pas en tenir compte. Elle devait voir les choses différemment. Elle devait agir comme lui si c'était la seule façon de l'atteindre à nouveau. La question c'était… comment ? Qui pourrait la conseiller ? Elle se mit à réfléchir et c'est alors qu'elle eut une fée blonde en tête. Elle devrait mettre de côté sa fierté, ce pincement au coeur pour atteindre son but.

 _A suivre..._

 **Alors... Neal finira-t-il pas reprendre ses souvenirs ou pas?**

 **Comment va se passer le futur échange entre Emma et Clochette? Des suggestions?**

 **Quant à Emma et Neal, les rapports entre eux seront-ils de plus en plus conflictuels?**

 **C'est l'anarchie dans les sentiments d'Emma, finira-t-elle par être sûre de ce qu'elle veut? Saura-t-elle faire un choix?**

 **Je vous laisse méditer sur ces questions :).**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coucou les gens! Je ne vous oublie pas pour cette suite. Je m'attèle à finir cette fic pour ensuite continuer _Casse-noisette_ et un autre projet qui se fera sur très peu de chapitres. Par la suite, je reprendrais _Secret_ , _Almost home_ , _le SF à l'école des sorciers_ entre autres. Puis bien sûr, ma fic Ron/Hermione et Katniss/Peeta. C'est ça quand on est trop gourmande ^^. Merci d'être patient. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :).**

 **Merci à ma bêta Lily d'être toujours là, fidèle au poste :).**

* * *

Au même moment, Belle munie d'une lampe frontale et d'un sac faisait le tour de la demeure de Rumple, leur demeure, afin de localiser son mari. Elle n'apercevait pas la silhouette de Rumplestiltskin des fenêtres du salon, de la bibliothèque ou de la cuisine. À part celles-ci, il n'y avait pas d'autres fenêtres qui donnaient sur le rez-de-chaussée. Un silence désagréable régnait autour de la maison. La brune ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant et décida de continuer son investigation à l'étage supérieur. Elle repéra une gouttière et commença à l'escalader.

« -Neal, si tu m'arrêtes dans ma progression, sache que je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu! » marmonna Belle, d'un ton déterminé en se hissant péniblement le long de la gouttière.

Elle savait que ce dernier avait jeté un sort sur toute la maison, mais elle pouvait toujours espérer communiquer avec son mari d'une autre façon, espérant que ce dernier ne soit pas endormi ou assommé. Arrivée au niveau du montant d'une fenêtre, elle y posa un à un ses pieds et se redressa lentement, en gardant toujours un appui à deux mains sur la gouttière puis avec précaution, ses mains s'accrochèrent à la gouttière du toit et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle avait bon espoir que son mari s'y trouve. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était postée à ladite fenêtre et garda ses appuis en guettant l'intérieur sombre de la pièce. Elle toqua vivement de sa main libre la fenêtre et attendit une réaction. Elle répéta plusieurs fois l'action jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçut du mouvement dans la chambre. C'est alors qu'elle vit Rumple s'approcher avec sa canne, le regard embrumé et vide. En la voyant, il écarquilla des yeux.

« -Belle ? » lança-t-il sans trop y croire près de la fenêtre.

La jeune femme brune l'entendit et réalisa que Neal n'avait pas été des plus sadiques avec elle et son père. Enfin, il devait se douter qu'elle tenterait une approche de ce genre, la sachant si rebelle, si aventurière rien qu'en ayant vécu avec le ténébreux et l'ayant supporté au quotidien. Neal était toujours Neal quoiqu'il veuille bien montrer. Ce n'était pas un étranger ni un monstre.

« -C'est moi, Rumple. Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse.

-Oui, mais… comment es-tu montée ici ?

-Par la gouttière. Elle est très résistante, avoua Belle.

-Bon sang, Belle. Et si elle n'avait pas tenu ? Tu aurais fait une chute et tu te serais ouvert le crâne !

-Ce n'est pas le cas alors évitons les suppositions. Maintenant viennent les questions : Pourquoi Neal te retient prisonnier ? Quelles sont ses intentions ? » le bombarda-t-elle, tracassée.

Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front de son mari.

« -Il y a trois types de motivations possibles chez le ténébreux : le regret, le pouvoir ou la vengeance. On va dire que c'est un problème entre père et fils. D'ancien ténébreux à nouveau ténébreux. Dans le cas où le père a tous les torts. Il veut que nous réglions nos problèmes loin des autres, puisque ça ne concerne que nous, lui expliqua Rumple.

-Tu es en train de me dire que vous ne faites que discuter ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, Belle. Tu sais qu'il ne peut rien me faire, du moins me tuer au sens littéral. Ce n'est même pas l'objectif de Bae. Il veut juste moralement, psychologiquement m'atteindre en me montrant tout ce que j'ai raté de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il a vécu de malheureux et de douloureux par ma faute. Il m'en veut tellement, Belle... J'ai détruit toutes mes chances de réconciliation avec mon unique fils…et avec toi. Je le sais. Je vous ai fait tellement de promesses et je vous ai tellement déçu… Je pensais tout réussir, tout arranger seul comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je voulais être heureux, je voulais me séparer de la dague, mais cela s'est retourné contre moi. Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide ou demander un avis à qui que ce soit. J'ai tellement été habitué à faire les choses par moi-même, à ne compter que sur moi et surtout, écarter du danger ceux auxquels je tiens.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer, pour être celui que j'ai vu par-delà la bête, l'homme derrière le masque, déclara Belle d'une voix douce.

-Belle, je suis lâche et je le serais toujours. Je ne serais jamais ce que tu souhaites que je devienne. Un héros. J'ai toujours eu peur. C'est la peur qui m'a poussé à être le ténébreux.

-Tu as le cœur pur à présent, Rumple. Ton fils a besoin de toi plus que jamais. Tu as toujours été important pour lui quoique vous ayez traversé tous les deux. Il y a ce lien qui vous unit qui ne pourra jamais se défaire. Rumple, tu dois sauver ton fils. Sois un héros pour lui, aide-le à réaliser ce qu'incombe le fait d'être le ténébreux. Toi seul sais ce que c'est, pour l'avoir déjà vécu.

-Il a parfaitement conscience des revers du ténébreux. Il en a côtoyé un. Moi. Baelfire n'a pas ce pouvoir parce qu'il est comme moi ou parce qu'il a une partie de mon coeur. C'est totalement différent. Il l'a choisi par désespoir et par renoncement après toutes ces années. À cause de moi, d'Emma et certainement de Hook. Il évite d'en parler, de me montrer la période qu'il a passée avec lui, mais je sens au fond qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas devenir le monstre que je fus. Il ne veut tuer personne. Il pense pouvoir tout gérer, mais tôt ou tard, il commettra une erreur et…

-On doit éviter que cela n'arrive, Rumple. S'il tue ou blesse quelqu'un, notre Neal, ton Baelfire ne s'en remettra pas, prédit Belle, contrariée.

-Je sais, mais il ne m'écoute qu'à moitié et c'est toujours sur le ton de l'ironie, admit son mari, d'un air las.

-Est-ce un trait de caractère père-fils ou bien seul le ténébreux est ainsi ?

-Ténébreux, définitivement. Il y a cette énergie, cet abus de confiance où l'on serait prêt à tout. On n'aurait rien à perdre. Le ténébreux est toujours éloquent par ailleurs… et a des tendances à exagérer les choses, certifia Rumplestiltskin.

-Je vois, lâcha Belle, pensive.

-Je t'ai tout dit… Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. Il fait nuit noire et je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans la rue…

-J'ai pris la Cadillac, ne t'inquiète pas, le tranquillisa sa femme.

-Bien, alors vas-y. Ça va aller… je ne meurs pas de faim et comme tu le vois, je dors dans un lit. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être dans une sorte de maison de retraite…, ricana-t-il pour lui-même.

-D'accord. On se revoit demain soir, décréta alors la brunette aux yeux bleus ciel tout en se préparant à partir.

-Non non non, Belle ! Ne reviens pas ! s'exclama son mari, opposé à cette idée.

-Pourquoi ça ? Neal ne fera rien, sinon il serait déjà intervenu.

-Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me méfie en l'occurrence, mais de cette gouttière ! Tu ne vas pas t'amuser à faire ça tous les soirs.

-Es-tu sérieux ?!

-Oui, il y a des limites à l'aventure. Je m'occupe de mon fils et toi, occupe-toi de la boutique, de la bibliothèque et d'informer aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter à mon sujet, d'accord ? »

Belle afficha sur son visage de la désapprobation.

« -S'il te plaît…, supplia le prisonnier, un brin nostalgique.

-Très bien. Pas demain. Mais je repasserai bientôt pour m'assurer que tu es toujours là, lui annonça-t-elle, têtue.

-Bien », soupira Rumple par dépit.

Et elle partit, laissant un Rumplestiltskin seul avec ses pensées moroses.

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

August contemplait d'un air triste sa tasse de café au comptoir du Granny's Dinner quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se tourna légèrement pour voir qui était son voisin quand il reconnut l'adolescent brun. Le nouvel écrivain.

« -Hey, salut Henry ! salua le fils de Marco Booth avec un pauvre sourire.

-Salut August. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea l'adolescent avec sérieux.

-Je me préoccupe au sujet de ton père. Je suis allé le voir… Il est différent… On dirait Gold. Je ne comprends pas comment il en est arrivé là. Il avait des convictions. Pour lui, le ténébreux c'était une croix, un gouffre. Il faut vraiment être…, confia-t-il avant d'hésiter sur le mot adéquat.

-Désespéré pour le faire. Oui, mon père l'est, coupa Henry, la mine grave.

-Tu sais quelque chose, que je ne sais pas ? »

L'adolescent hocha gravement de la tête.

« -C'est si moche que ça ? s'enquit August, agité.

-Oui… C'est un cumul de plein de choses qui l'a poussé à faire ce choix… Il m'a demandé d'accepter sa volonté. En gros de ne pas intervenir. Selon lui, il va bien. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Rien ne changera entre nous. Personnellement, je suis sceptique. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

\- Ton père prétend contrôler les ténèbres, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade. Tant que ton père n'est pas en colère, il ne franchira pas la limite. Mais il suffit que quelqu'un le mette à bout… et c'est fini.

-Comment le sauver sans qu'il nous soupçonne, dans ce cas ? questionna alors le jeune écrivain, désireux de venir en aide à son père.

-Eh bien… il a besoin d'un cas de conscience pour réaliser la gravité de sa condition, je suppose. Il doit avoir un tel sursaut, qu'il aura peur de lui-même. Mais l'idée qui germe dans ma tête est dangereuse…, annonça l'homme brun barbu.

-À quoi penses-tu? demanda Henry, attentif.

-Il faut que quelqu'un mette en colère ton père, au point de vraiment… vraiment vouloir lui faire du mal et intervenir derrière pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

-Mais si ça empire son état ?

-Crois-moi… même en étant ténébreux, on garde son humanité. Le souci c'est qu'elle peut être effacée ou pervertie par les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas si ton père la conserve toujours.

-Je pense que si. Il… Il me regarde toujours avec affection, malgré le changement. Comme Mr Gold avec lui. Mais qui peut raisonner mon père à ce moment-là? Son père ? Emma ?

-Toi, Henry. Je pense que tu peux calmer ton père. Il t'écoutera. Il ne veut surtout pas te perdre…

-Il a dit que j'étais la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. Pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, je vais devoir lui mentir, l'envoyer dans un piège parce que je sais… je sais qui peut énerver mon père. Si c'est la seule solution…, murmura le jeune garçon tristement.

-À qui penses-tu ?

-Hook. Il en veut à Hook mais il se contient.

-Cela paraît logiquement quoique je m'attendais à avoir Gold et Emma en priorité.

\- Sa mère les a quittés lui et grand-pa pour vivre avec lui. Killian a tenté de tuer son père, de tuer Belle. Il s'est rapproché considérablement de maman. Ils se sont embrassés au Pays imaginaire. Il y a un tas de raison pour qu'il ne le porte pas dans son cœur. Parler de lui, l'évoquer semble toujours quelque chose de pénible pour lui », déclara Henry en se replongeant dans un souvenir en particulier.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Quelques jours après le retour à Storybrooke, grâce à la malédiction des Charmants, Neal avait décidé de récupérer le reste de ses affaires à Manhattan et fit le voyage en compagnie de son père et de Belle, qui voulait découvrir un peu le monde. En son absence, Henry décida de tenir compagnie au pirate. Après tout, ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis le jour où ce dernier avait été envoyé dans le vrai monde pour faire retrouver la mémoire à Emma et à Henry, au moment où Zelena complotait quelque chose contre les habitants de la forêt enchantée. Bien que ce ne fut pas gagné d'avance, il réussit à attirer la curiosité de la blonde et à faire tomber le masque. Quand elle finit par retrouver la mémoire, il l'avait informé que ses parents, Neal et tous les autres étaient probablement en danger et qu'il fallait à tout prix retourner à Storybrooke pour ensuite les rejoindre dans le monde magique par le biais d'un haricot. Mais en retournant là-bas, ils avaient constaté que les autres étaient déjà revenus et avaient expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Rumple avait été sauvé et Zelena avait été tué. N'ayant eu aucune figure paternelle dans son autre vie inventée, puisque sa mère ne s'était engagée avec personne, il s'était intéressé à l'arrivée inattendue de Killian vêtu tout de cuir noir. Son humour, son ironie et son côté dragueur l'avaient bien amusé. Depuis, et même après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, Henry lui était reconnaissant qu'il ait fait tout ce chemin pour eux et il s'intéressa à l'homme derrière cette apparence de pirate. Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant au fond… Un jour, Hook lui avait appris à faire des nœuds et à décrypter le ciel avec son sextant. L'adolescent avait découvert plein de choses intéressantes. Pour ne rien perdre, il s'entraînait quotidiennement à faire différents nœuds avec deux grosses ficelles. Cela pouvait être super utile. Quand son père fut de retour, son fils l'attendait déjà devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et se jeta dans ses bras._

 _« -Une semaine pour récupérer quelques cartons ? s'enquit Henry, consterné en voyant le peu d'effets personnels de son père sur la banquette arrière de la Cadillac._

 _-On a dû faire quelques détours pour Belle, se justifia Neal en riant de la réaction de son fils, un carton sous un bras._

 _-Oh… Attends, je vais t'aider ! » lâcha alors Henry en se dirigeant vers la voiture et prenant quelques affaires avec l'aide de Belle et de Mr Gold, puis ils déposèrent le tout dans sa chambre._

 _Neal remercia son père et Belle. Ensuite, ils le saluèrent avec un sourire tranquille et prirent congé de leur côté, laissant Neal Cassidy avec son fils unique. Ce dernier s'était assis sur une chaise et entreprenait de faire un nœud de huit double._

 _« -Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? le questionna son père curieux, tout en commençant à ranger des affaires dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode._

 _-Hook m'a appris à faire des nœuds marins », informa le jeune garçon en observant le dos de son père en disant cela._

 _Neal se raidit à cette annonce. Son fils passait donc du temps avec lui ?!_

 _« -Tu vas souvent le voir ? interrogea le père de l'adolescent, l'air de rien._

 _-Ouais… Il est plutôt sympa. Je ne voulais pas tout le temps être avec grand-père et grand-mère. J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air, de ne pas rester enfermé. J'ai demandé à maman et elle n'y a pas vu d'inconvénient. Il était disponible. Hook m'a montré son sextant aussi et m'a raconté plein d'histoires sur les étoiles. Il m'a même dit t'avoir exactement enseigné la même chose quand tu avais mon âge. »_

 _Neal ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de calmer son énervement sur la place de plus en plus grandissante qu'occupait Killian dans la vie de son fils. Il referma un peu trop sèchement le tiroir de la commode avant de se retourner, d'adresser un sourire faux à Henry et de faire du tri à nouveau. Il demeura ensuite silencieux ce qui interpella son fils._

 _« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de cette époque où vous vous êtes rencontrés ? le questionna celui-ci, intrigué._

 _-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, Henry. C'est un pan de ma vie dont je ne veux pas discuter. Est-ce que tu veux bien me sortir ce qu'il y a dans ce carton là-bas, s'il te plait », répondit Neal d'un air préoccupé._

 _Bien que surpris, Henry acquiesça et l'aida dans le rangement._

 _*Fin du flashback*_

« -Henry ? Henry ! interpella August, en voyant ce dernier complètement ailleurs.

-Euh…oui ?

-Où étais-tu à l'instant ?

-Je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

-Que selon moi, Hook est bien le candidat idéal. Tu le vois de temps en temps ?

-Ça m'arrive, mais plus maintenant, vu que ma mère lui a dit de la laisser tranquille. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter… Il semblait déjà assez contrarié et venir le voir n'aurait pas arrangé les choses, reconnut-il.

-En effet… Ton père sait que tu venais le voir parfois ? s'enquit le fils de Gepetto avec réflexion.

-Ouais.

-Il n'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet ?

-Non, mais je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas.

-C'est parfait.

-Sans aucun doute. Sinon pourquoi à ton avis, aurais-je eu l'idée de parler de lui et du fait que j'allais décevoir, faire de la peine à mon père ? Je vais probablement devoir mentir à Hook aussi sur mes intentions.

-Henry… Tu as donc un plan ?

-Oui…

-Mais la question c'est : vas-tu en parler à tes mères ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Sur ces mots, ils méditèrent.

* * *

Clochette sortait de l'église d'un pas léger, envoyée pour aller chercher des boissons chaudes pour ses consœurs, quand elle percuta de plein fouet un passant. Ce dernier la rattrapa in extrémis d'une main et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Killian Jones, le joli cœur comme elle se complaisait à l'appeler.

« -Tiens, tiens, tiens… mais qui voilà ? Lady Bell ! » lança le pirate, tout sourire.

Il la relâcha et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Elle s'éventa brièvement avant de répondre :

« -Quel bon vent t'amènes ici, Hook ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout, ma chère. Je ne fais que flâner…

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger davantage. Bonne promenade ! » déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route, mais elle fut vite stoppée dans son élan par une main retenant son bras.

Clochette se retourna et arqua un sourcil dédaigneux à celui qui la retenait.

« -Mille excuses, ma chère ! C'est que je voulais vous voir à l'occasion, mais je ne connaissais pas votre lieu de résidence. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous croiser depuis un moment. Ces retrouvailles percutantes sont un signe selon moi…, commença-t-il à discourir en enlevant sa main de son bras.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'entre toi et moi, il y a quelque chose.

-Ah ah, tu es très drôle, Hook. Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt tenir ce genre de discours à Emma ?

-Emma ? Emma qui ? Moi je ne vois que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses, s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire éclatant.

-À d'autres. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

-Clochette ! Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi ne pas boire un verre ensemble, en signe du bon vieux temps ?

-Franchement, je ne suis pas là pour servir de substitue parce que je suis également blonde. Tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur au _Rabbit Hole_ ! » lança la fée blonde avant de continuer son chemin, et ce, sans tenir compte des appels répétés de Killian Jones, qui était sur ses talons.

Elle soupira d'agacement puis elle arriva à l'entrée du Granny's Dinner et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma fit son apparition. Surprise, elle scruta Clochette puis Hook qui était à présent à ses côtés. La sauveuse leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? questionna cette dernière.

-Non ! s'offusqua Clochette, stupéfaite par cette remarque.

-Oui ! assura Hook, ce qui lui valut un regard furibond de Clochette qui le planta là, rentrant à toute vitesse dans le restaurant.

-Eh bien… Pas l'amour fou, murmura Emma Swan, pour elle-même.

-Cela t'amuse ?

-Je te demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

-De me voir comme ça, après m'avoir littéralement jeté, déclara le pirate, en la regardant froidement.

-Je ne t'ai pas jeté. On ne sortait même pas ensemble. Pour moi, tu étais un ami. Un vrai. Sincèrement.

-Tu t'es bien fichu de moi ! »

Emma passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et tenta de calmer le jeu, mais rien à faire. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Non loin d'eux, Neal assistait à la scène les mains dans les poches. Il semblait perplexe face à cette dispute. Hook finit par prendre le chemin inverse sans saluer la blonde. Celle-ci était complètement soucieuse quand Belle déboula et interpella Emma. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient discuter de choses très sérieuses en entrant dans le Granny's. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait pris rendez-vous là-bas. Regina. Robin. Blanche-Neige. David. Henry étant déjà sur place apparemment. Le nouveau ténébreux vit Clochette et August sortir du restaurant. Ils parlèrent brièvement avant de se saluer d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se tramer ?

 _A suivre..._

 **Alors...**

 **Les retrouvailles du RB?**

 **Le plan d'Henry? Est-ce une bonne idée selon vous?**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre CaptainFairy? :)**

 **Que croyez-vous que Neal songe faire suite à son mauvais pressentiment?**

 **Faites-moi part de vos ressentis :).**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Me revoilà! Je suis désolée pour ce long retard :(. J'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu des lectrices/lecteurs en route :(. Espérant que cette suite vous plaira... Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Belle s'installa avec Emma sur une banquette avec le reste du groupe.

« -Belle ? Tu as du nouveau ? la questionna Regina, sentant que la concernée était tendue.

-Oui, je suis allée le voir hier, informa la jeune bibliothécaire.

-Qui ça ? Neal ?

-Non, Mr Gold, rectifia Emma en enlevant ses affaires.

-Qu'as-tu appris de Rumplestiltskin ? » l'interrogea la maire de Storybrooke, aux côtés d'un Robin préoccupé.

Belle French expliqua la situation sans trop élever la voix. Au même moment, une porte tinta et Simplet apparut. Ce dernier se dirigea au bar et s'installa sur un haut tabouret. Granny vint à lui.

« -Oh, bonjour Simplet ! Tu as soif ? » le salua la veuve Lucas avec gentillesse.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant.

« -Bien donc comme d'habitude ! » s'écria-t-elle alors avant de mettre un torchon sur son épaule et d'aller dans la cuisine pour lui ramener sa boisson.

Dès qu'elle partit, il soupira. Il prêta alors attention à ce qu'il se disait non loin de lui. Simplet était peut-être muet, mais il avait une très bonne ouïe.

« -Vraiment ? lâcha Robin, perplexe.

-Robin, c'est de la torture psychologique, répondit Mme Mills.

-Que gagne-t-il à faire cela ? s'enquit David Nolan.

-Il veut montrer à Rumple à quel point il a fait tout de travers avec lui, déclara Belle avec sérieux.

-Comme il ne se résout pas à le blesser physiquement, il a trouvé une autre solution… », souffla Emma Swan pour elle-même.

Henry écoutait avec attention cet échange et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Neal, ayant pris l'apparence de Simplet, constata que son fils était demeuré silencieux pendant toute la conversation. Se pouvait-il qu'il repense à leur discussion au lac et à sa promesse de ne blesser personne ? Lui en voulait-il d'avoir omis ce détail ? Le nouveau ténébreux craignait sa réaction…

« -Son fils ne veut pas le tuer d'un point de vue physique, mais il peut le détruire de l'intérieur, à petit feu. C'est très malin, je dois dire. C'est une autre forme de douleur, réalisa Regina.

-Il veut donc vraiment lui faire du mal ? lança Blanche, attristée.

-Apparemment. Il lui en veut pour un tas de choses. Gold est loin d'être parfait et un père idéal, souligna la mairesse.

-Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, Regina, rétorqua Belle, peu désireuse d'entendre rabaisser Rumple.

-Certes. Personne n'est parfait…

-Et voilà pour toi ! » lâcha une voix forte près de lui.

Simplet redressa la tête et scruta le grand verre que Granny lui tendait. C'était un milkshake à la vanille. Neal Cassidy retint une grimace de dégoût. Il se contenta de lui sourire et de hocher la tête pour la remercier puis elle se dirigea vers un autre client. Il contempla alors ce verre d'un air perplexe.

« -Sérieux ? Il boit du lait. À midi ? Ne sait-il pas que la croissance s'est finie pour lui ? C'est un nain, bon sang ! », songea le nouveau ténébreux, consterné.

Il but une gorgée, et décidément il n'était pas fan, avant de prêter attention de nouveau au groupe.

« -Donc pour lui parler, tu es vraiment monter à la gouttière pour aller à la fenêtre de votre chambre ? s'exclama Blanche, ébahie alors qu'Emma avala de travers son verre d'eau.

-Oui, affirma Belle, un air buté sur le visage.

-Elles se sont donné le mot, non ? » songea Neal en pensant à Emma et à sa belle-mère.

Bien évidemment il n'était pas étonné par cette information. Il l'avait vu venir, connaissant bien à présent le caractère de Belle French. Au moins, elle avait galéré pour le faire… Par la suite, un silence s'installa à leur table. Le groupe méditait avant de passer commande à leur tour. Neal, pour sa part, finit d'une traite son verre et déposa une somme généreuse pour être sûr d'être tranquille sur le prix du milkshake. Granny pourra penser que Simplet avait donné plus que nécessaire pour son service et son accueil. Il quitta alors le tabouret et tranquillement, il sortit du restaurant. Ni vu ni connu.

* * *

Après une séance pleine d'émotions avec son père, Neal s'installa sur une chaise et se mura dans le silence, devant un Rumple à la fois harassé et soucieux.

« -A quoi penses-tu ? le questionna son père, d'un ton sérieux.

-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe ?

-Tu es mon fils. Je sais reconnaître quand tu es inquiet. Je l'ai également été pendant de nombreuses années en tant que ténébreux. »

Neal eut un rire sans joie.

« -Tu es surtout un grand peureux…

-Bae… Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Sois franc, comme tu l'as toujours été jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Mr Gold, la mine grave.

-Bien ! J'ai le pressentiment qu'on complote quelque chose dans mon dos.

-Ce n'est pas qu'un pressentiment, lança la voix de Rumplestiltskin dans un coin de son esprit, d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Pardon ? Tu t'adressais à moi ? marmonna Rumple, en arquant un sourcil surpris.

-Non. A ces voix. Tu sais, celles qui sont dans ta tête. Tu n'as pas dû les oublier, non ? lâcha celui-ci avec raillerie.

-Ah. Non, en effet. Je reconnais même être content de ne plus avoir ce problème. Juste par curiosité… qui vois-tu ?

-Zoso et toi en ténébreux principalement. Toujours dans mon dos à me dire quoi faire, c'est un peu oppressant. Ils peuvent être de bons conseils comme pas du tout.

-Je vois… Ecoute les ténèbres ne sont jamais de bons conseils, Bae. Elles cherchent juste à trouver le moyen d'être préservé de toute menace. Elles vont essayer de contourner le problème avec toi et de t'amadouer si tu n'es pas assez vigilant.

-Parce que tu étais une lumière ?!

-Non… Au début, c'était chaotique. Je pensais tout contrôler mais ce n'était qu'une façade. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avant de le réaliser, avant d'avoir plus de maîtrise sur les ténèbres. Les contrôler n'est pas aisé. C'est une lutte de tous les instants, mon garçon… J'ai eu 300 ans pour le découvrir, pour apprendre.

-Bah voyons ! » lança Zoso avec ironie.

L'ancien voleur ne pouvait pas contredire ce fait. Il avait conscience que c'était une lutte intérieure acharnée et il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Pourtant, étonnamment elles ne lui rendaient pas la vie si invivable actuellement, depuis qu'il était le nouveau ténébreux. Donc, que pensait de tout ça ?

« -Et toi, qui voyais-tu? s'enquit ce dernier l'air de rien, en triturant la dague entre ses doigts.

-Zoso, Gorgon et Nimue. J'avais fait des recherches sur mes prédécesseurs. C'étaient les seuls que j'ai retrouvé, les autres sont inconnus. Officiellement, tu es la 5ème génération.

-Je ne veux pas savoir, répliqua son fils en se redressant vivement et en se mouvant dans le salon, comme un lion en cage.

-Pourtant, tu as voulu être le ténébreux…

-Mes motivations ne sont pas les mêmes que les tiennes.

-Je le sais. Je n'ai jamais remis en question ce point. Mais cette situation ne te rendra pas heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! tempêta-t-il, énervé.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu être seul. Moi j'y avais pris l'habitude avec le temps et ça n'a pas changé grand-chose quand je suis devenu le ténébreux.

-Tu m'avais, souligna son fils en colère.

-Oui mais tu étais mon fils, la chair de ma chair. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me mélanger aux autres, de vouloir me faire des amis et de me faire aimer des autres contrairement à toi. Voilà la différence.

-Et Belle dans tout ça ? Pourquoi est-elle devenue ta prisonnière au Dark Castle ? C'était juste pour nettoyer le château ? Tu as fait d'elle une servante mais… tu n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de service. La magie aurait tout régler. D'ailleurs, tu te souviens de cette servante qu'on a eu une fois ? Moi, je m'en souviens très bien même… Tu avais du sang sur tes bottes quand je suis revenu un beau jour où elle n'était plus là. Depuis tu avais décrété qu'il n'y aurait plus de « personnel ». Pourquoi… pourquoi alors aurais-tu donc fait un deal avec quelqu'un des siècles plus tard pour avoir sous ta responsabilité, une femme que tu ne connais pas ? Tu avais toujours pris les gens de haut, pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu décides de prendre quelqu'un en otage ? » lança-t-il d'un air sombre.

Rumplestiltskin évita son regard et contempla ses mains croisés, d'un air troublé.

« -Moi, je le sais. Belle a dû finir par le comprendre aussi. Tu… ne supportais plus la solitude. Tu as ressenti un grand vide dans ton cœur dès l'instant où tu as refusé de me suivre dans le portail. Il n'a fait que s'agrandir peu à peu et tu as tout fait pour le combler par des deals, par des recherches et par le biais du rouet… en vain. Tu as réussi à te leurrer pendant de nombreuses années puis tu as craqué… Tu ne pouvais plus supporter cette condition. Tu as reconsidéré le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à tes côtés. Et Belle est tombée à point nommé », annonça le ténébreux en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, maintenant toujours la dague dans une main, dévisageant son père et le mettant devant le fait accompli.

Ce dernier releva alors la tête et fit face à son fils, une expression grave marquée son visage.

« -Bien. Je le reconnais… Belle a été la seule exception. Ma seule faiblesse en dehors de toi. Elle m'a sauvé de la perdition… Elle m'a insufflé un courage que je ne penserais pas un jour avoir. Elle n'a pas fui, elle a respecté notre engagement… Belle a été exactement comme je voulais qu'elle soit. J'avais conscience qu'elle avait du tempérament et de l'esprit. Elle représentait un défi pour moi. J'ai été convaincu que chaque jour serait différent. Je préférais cela à la monotonie. Bon sang, comme ça a été difficile au début de s'y faire... Une vraie tornade… Elle remettait tout en question. Elle arrivait avec une facilité désarmante à me faire voir les choses sous un autre angle. Avec douceur et avec fermeté. J'ai su que j'étais condamné à ce moment-là…

-Belle n'a pas essayé de te sauver ? questionna Neal, déstabilisé, en se redressant et croisant ses bras contre lui.

-Si. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas prêt à abandonner mes projets, à t'abandonner de nouveau.

-Quel moyen a-t-elle utilisé pour te libérer des ténèbres ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Le baiser d'amour véritable.

-Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à ce sujet.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Parce qu'Emma semble plus aimer Hook que toi ? Autant te dire que tu fais fausse route, intervint Rumple en fronçant des sourcils.

-Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît de te mêler de ma vie privée ? De jouer l'entremetteur ? Emma et moi, c'est du passé. PASSÉ, tu comprends ? Elle a tourné la page c'est compréhensible et ça a été parfaitement clair pour moi après nos retrouvailles sur l'île. Emma est la sauveuse mais elle ne pourra pas me sauver parce qu'elle ne partage plus les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. De plus, le baiser d'amour véritable doit s'adresser aux personnes qui sont destinés. Etre destinés ce n'est pas quitter et briser le coeur de l'âme sœur.

-Blanche-Neige et Charmant ont connu ce genre d'épreuves et pourtant…

-Oh, bon sang, tais-toi ! »

Son fils le regarda d'un air consterné.

« -Je ne veux plus parler de ça, décréta celui-ci en rangeant sa dague dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Si ce n'est pas moi, ton seul bonheur c'est Henry et Emma. Avec ces pouvoirs, tu t'éloignes d'eux. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te leurrer à ce sujet. Tu pourrais les mettre en danger. Tu ne pourras pas le supporter, Bae. Aie foi en un vieil homme qui a été à ta place et qui a commis des erreurs avec les gens qu'ils aiment. Tout le monde y est passé. Toi. Belle. On peut être différent mon fils mais on n'est pas parfait. Tu risques de commettre des erreurs, toi aussi. Des erreurs que peut-être tu ne pourras pas rattraper.

-Assez parler. J'ai appris pour la visite de Belle… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais retirer cette gouttière », trancha-t-il, peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce sujet.

Rumplestiltskin opina de la tête, complètement d'accord avec Neal. Néanmoins, le fait qu'il ignora ses propos, préoccupa énormément l'ancien ténébreux.

* * *

 _À la résidence des bonnes sœurs – le soir même…_

 _Toc-toc-toc_

Clochette regarda dans le judas et ouvrit la porte de son logement, quelque peu étonnée par cette visite imprévue. Elle trouva la sauveuse au pied de sa porte, un peu nerveuse.

« -Emma ?... Bonsoir, répondit-elle, décontenancée.

-Hey, bonsoir Clochette… Désolée de venir à l'improviste comme ça. Je ne te dérange pas ? » questionna Emma Swan, d'un air soucieux.

La fée regarda derrière elle puis posa ses yeux sur ceux de la mère d'Henry.

« -Non, bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Clo.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, de tes conseils à propos de quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie… »

La meilleure amie de Baelfire s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et referma derrière elle. Clo jugea un instant la sauveuse en fronçant des sourcils. En quoi pouvait-elle l'aider ? Les deux jeunes femmes ne se connaissaient que très peu et Emma n'avait jamais cherché à se lier d'amitié avec elle jusqu'à maintenant. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. La fée ne faisait pourtant pas de mal à une mouche, mais… Emma avait déjà sa bande et Clochette n'y faisait pas partie. Donc pour quelle mystérieuse raison s'était-elle pointée chez elle ce soir ? À moins que…

« -Est-ce que ce « quelque chose » ne serait-il pas un « quelqu'un » par hasard ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? l'interrogea celle-ci.

-Oui… Je suis venue pour te parler de Neal…

-Bae… Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il n'est plus celui que je connaissais. Il reste lui-même, mais il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir dans son comportement. Il est si sûr de lui, si distant, si froid avec moi. Est-ce à cause des ténèbres qu'il est ainsi ou est-ce à cause de moi ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question. Il est dépourvu d'émotion et pourtant… pourtant j'ai eu le sentiment que pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu peur pour moi, que le Neal que j'ai rencontré et aimé était toujours là…

-Ça fait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un coup…, marmonna la logeuse, perplexe.

-Je suis perdue, Clochette.

-Je vois bien ça… »

Clo remarqua la détresse et l'inquiétude de la sauveuse. La fée blonde se souvint alors de l'aveu de Baelfire sur ses bons souvenirs effacés avec Emma. Devait-elle lui en parler ? Bae lui en voudrait-il ? En même temps, il avait refusé son aide pour le rapprocher d'Emma. Elle comprenait bien évidemment que ce dernier avait souffert… Cependant elle était convaincue qu'entre lui et Emma il y avait cette espèce d'alchimie, loin d'être anodine. Mais pour cela, elle devait connaître l'état d'esprit d'Emma à son encontre. Clochette avait la ferme intention de mener l'enquête avant d'avouer quoique ce soit au sujet de son ami.

« -Quelles sont tes vraies intentions, Emma ? »

Cette dernière la scruta puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

« -Je veux que Neal redevienne comme avant. Je sais que c'est égoïste, admit la shérif tristement.

-En effet. Peux-tu développer ta pensée ?

-Henry a besoin de son père, mais pas comme ça. Neal, LE ténébreux ? C'est juste impensable. Il est si gentil, si désintéressé, si altruiste. Il aide et sauve son entourage au détriment de sa propre vie. Toutes ses bonnes actions se retournent contre lui et il perd tout ?! Son cœur. Sa bonté… Je recherche peut-être dans le vide, un fantôme du passé… Je suis idiote… Il ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il n'a plus son cœur, mais une partie de celui de son père. Et s'il prenait alors la personnalité de Gold? Après tout, les signes sont évidents : l'indifférence, l'ironie, l'arrogance, la froideur…

-Attends, Emma… je ne comprends pas là. Tu es en train de me dire que Bae n'a plus son cœur ? s'écria Clochette, choquée.

-La libération de son père au caveau du ténébreux avait un prix. Belle, Neal et son père nous ont caché la vérité. Zelena l'a piégé, mais il l'a fait quand même pour que son père sauve tous les autres et les ramène à Storybrooke. Pour éviter de perdre son fils, il a séparé son cœur en deux et il a donné une moitié à son fils. C'est pour ça qu'il est encore vivant et c'est pour ça aussi qu'il est devenu le ténébreux...indirectement.

-Comment ça « indirectement » ?

-Il a été habitué à la noirceur étant reliée à son père depuis leur retour. Son jugement n'était plus le même. Gold a été tellement loin qu'il a failli y perdre son âme… mais l'apprenti l'a sauvé. Il a une partie du cœur intact, neuf à présent. Mais rien n'a changé pour Neal. Le mal était bien enraciné. D'où mon questionnement… est-ce à cause de moi qu'il a embrassé les ténèbres ou bien c'est juste à cause de cette moitié de cœur ? demanda Emma.

\- Emma… Je pense que les deux sont liés. Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure… au sujet d'un bref moment où il avait eu peur pour toi ? C'est quelque chose de récent ?

-Oui… Il m'a énervée et je n'ai pu contenir ma colère… J'ai explosé la porte de sa chambre, confessa la sauveuse, en contemplant ses mains.

-Et donc… au moment où ça s'est produit, tu as réalisé qu'il semblait soucieux envers toi ?

-Il a stoppé l'impact qui aurait pu nous blesser tous les deux. Du moins plus moi que lui. Il aurait pu parfaitement guérir et…

-Il se souciera toujours de toi, Emma…

-Oui, tu es en train de me dire que c'est parce que je suis la mère de son fils que… Je veux dire qu'il pense à Henry, à travers moi que…

-Non, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Il tient à toi, rétorqua Clochette, d'un air sérieux.

-Tu… Tu le penses ?... Même en ce moment ?

-Oui, mais il en souffre. Bae garde tout à l'intérieur. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il fait mine d'aller bien… Il veut votre bonheur. C'est juste dur pour lui de se dire qu'il n'en fait pas partie.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? s'exclama Emma, effarée, loin de penser lui donner cette impression.

-Non… c'est ma propre déduction. Emma… est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je veux comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui avant de te faire part de mes suggestions.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime comme avant… Il a eu Tamara et puis… en étant le ténébreux maintenant, c'est encore très différent. C'est vrai… il ne paraît pas heureux… À une exception près quand il est avec Henry ou… avec toi, biaisa la sauveuse à la fois d'un air hésitant et incertain.

-Moi ?

-Oui je vous ai aperçu au Granny dinner l'autre soir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi souriant. Il semblait content d'être avec toi.

-C'est parce qu'on est bons amis. On a beaucoup partagé…

\- Je sais… Ces moments je les ai connus il y a des années. Et c'est bien… pour lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, reconnut la sauveuse, le cœur serré, en songeant à leur complicité.

-Quoi ? Attends, tu penses qu'il aurait des sentiments pour moi ? Je t'arrête tout de suite, alors pas du tout ! Sinon il n'aurait pas entrepris d'effacer des souvenirs agréables de vous deux, déclara Clochette.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Emma fit un « o » surpris de la bouche. Clochette fit la grimace.

« -Ouais… il m'a avoué ceci... en passant. C'est pour ne plus avoir à ressentir de la peine en te voyant apparemment…

-Il… Vraiment ? Comment a-t-il pu ? C'est une partie de son humanité ! s'écria Emma, contrariée par cette révélation.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je lui ai demandé de reconsidérer la chose, mais il ne m'a rien promis. Ses souvenirs disparus doivent être quelque part, je ne sais où… »

Emma eut alors un déclic.

« -L'attrape-rêve… C'est pour ça qu'il me la prit. Que suis-je bête ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas ressenti la magie s'en dégager ?! réalisa cette dernière alors, furieuse.

-Emma…

-C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi froid et condescendant. Il ne ressentait aucune affection à mon égard… pourtant…

-Pourtant une part de lui est toujours connectée à toi.

-Il m'aime toujours…

-Oui. Mais tu as Hook et pour information, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur tes sentiments envers Bae.

-Non… Hook était un égarement. C'est moi qui suis paumée dans l'histoire. J'ai repoussé Neal quand on s'est retrouvé à Manhattan. J'ai été jalouse de le savoir avec une autre femme et qu'elle était sa fiancée. J'ai été heureuse quand cette dernière s'est avérée être une manipulatrice et une ennemie. J'ai été soulagée de savoir qu'il m'aimait toujours, même si j'avais tendance à m'éloigner de lui. J'ai souffert de sa disparition, de sa perte pour la deuxième fois… J'ai eu peur en le revoyant au pays imaginaire. Je m'en voulais d'avoir embrassé Killian. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse. C'est quelqu'un de bien, mais pas un seul instant j'ai envisagé quoique que ce soit avec lui. J'avais perdu Neal et Henry. J'ai failli perdre mon père là-bas. J'ai craqué. Je suis humaine… Quand Neal a su pour ce baiser, j'avais envie de disparaître. Ils me compliquaient la vie sur l'île alors qu'il y avait plus important. Henry.

-Peut-être qu'Henry était important à ce moment-là, mais ce triangle amoureux l'était aussi. Il est important de régler cette histoire. Cela n'a pas assez duré ? Tu continues à blesser ses hommes. Tu es obligé de faire un choix, Emma, que tu aies de l'incertitude ou pas. C'est simple. Soit c'est Hook, soit c'est Neal, soit c'est personne, mais fais en sorte d'être assez clair sur ta décision. Il n'y aura pas de retour.

-J'ai souffert quand il s'est précipité pour me sauver des ténèbres. J'ai souffert de ses mots. Je n'ai pas aimé…, déclara Emma Swan en mentionnant Neal avant de faire taire ce qui la ronge à l'intérieur d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas aimé ? questionna Clochette, alerte.

-Rien…

-Dis-le, insista-t-elle.

-Clochette…

-Crache le morceau, une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Je n'ai pas aimé… qu'il soit avec toi !

-Tu as ressenti de nouveau de la jalousie… Alors j'imagine que rien n'est perdu. Tu ne peux plus le nier, Emma. Même si tu as souffert, tu l'aimes toujours. Tu es toujours amoureuse de Baelfire. Tu as mis toute ta fierté de côté pour venir me voir, moi qui suis la plus proche de Bae actuellement, pour me demander des conseils afin de le sauver ? Afin de retrouver ton amour perdu ? »

Emma Swan acquiesça de la tête, évitant de regarder sa voisine. Comment Clochette avait-elle réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos qui était celui de la sauveuse ? Était-ce aussi limpide que ça ?! L'incertitude d'un nouveau rapprochement avec Neal et son évitement à son égard était donc juste sa peur inconsciente d'être de nouveau délaissée ? Depuis tout ce temps, rien n'avait donc changé ? Elle était toujours attirée par lui, quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou penser. Avait-elle cherché à le nier ?

« -Oui…, souffla celle-ci comme confession.

-Alors tu vas devoir tout faire pour le reconquérir. Ce ne sera pas chose aisée, admit Clo d'un air songeur.

-J'ai supposé qu'il faudrait jouer son jeu. L'imiter en quelque sorte pour le faire réagir, j'imagine.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. De cette manière, tu sauras de source sûre qu'il tient toujours à toi.

-Je dois donc faire dans l'excès ? demanda Emma d'un air sceptique.

-Non, tu dois surtout lâcher prise et ne plus te prendre la tête. Comme si chaque jour était le dernier. Tu dois lui donner cette impression-là.

-Comment attirait son attention ?

-On va méditer là-dessus», assura sa complice d'un sourire confiant.

Cette dernière était à présent soulagée et heureuse que ses soupçons se soient avérés vrais. Elle pouvait à présent tout faire pour réunir de nouveau ces deux-là. Quant à Emma, le fait de s'être délivrée et de partager cette mission de sauvetage avec Clochette a réduit de moitié la pression sur ses frêles épaules.

 _A suivre_

 ** _Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre? :)_**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Coucou à tous! :)**

 **Voici la suite :). Et hop, un mini bond dans le temps! Un nouveau personnage va apparaître... Bonne lecture!**

 **Je fais une petite dédicace à ma bêta pour ce chapitre. Elle comprendra en le lisant ;).**

 **PS : 1) J'ai mis un extrait d'une chanson de Swedish house mafia :) pour apporter une cohérence à l'histoire. Je ne tire aucun profit commercial à l'avoir ajouté.**

 **2)Je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives, en plus des commentaires. Seulement, j'aimerais que les propos ne manquent pas de tact. Merci. Ma bêta ne peut pas être disponible en ce moment donc il se pourrait que vous voyez quelques fautes. Dans ce cas, je tiens par avance à m'excuser. C'est une situation un peu exceptionnel.**

* * *

 _Deux jours plus tard…_

Neal se baladait sur la plage près du port de Storybrooke, vêtu de son manteau gris et tenant une guitare d'une main. Depuis deux jours consécutifs, il avait décidé de ne pas voir son père. Il était assez tourmenté suite à leur dernière conversation. Ce dernier s'était contenté de lui livrer le repas via magie. C'était si facile de l'employer à présent. Avant Baelfire aurait eu des scrupules à employer ce genre de méthode, mais il faut dire qu'avec le temps, son jugement avait changé. C'était probablement lié à cette moitié de cœur… Il s'installa sur le sable, le dos appuyé contre un rocher. À cette heure de la journée, il n'y avait pas un chat dans le coin et cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien. Il avait envie d'être seul.

« -Sauf que tu ne l'es pas, intervint Zoso dans sa tête.

-Fous-moi la paix, Zoso, marmonna Neal entre sa barbe.

-Je sais ce que tu fais… Tu as décrété qu'il valait mieux ne plus côtoyer les habitants de Storybrooke parce que tu as jugé sage de prendre en considération les remarques de ton vieux père. Tu commences à douter de ta force, de ta détermination à t'opposer aux ténèbres, à la magie noire qui coule dans tes veines. Tu crains de déraper tôt ou tard…

-Et tu as bien raison au final… Pourtant ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'accepter cette pleine puissance, de se tourner vers la magie noire. C'est tellement grisant… Tu le sais, tu le sens, mais tu le refoules à chaque fois et ton angoisse s'accroit de plus en plus. Plus tu auras peur, plus nous serons ravis, disons… de te décharger de ce problème, déclara Rumplestiltskin, l'ancien ténébreux d'un ton doucereux.

-Je ne vous laisserai jamais le champ libre. JAMAIS ! J'ai peut-être peur, mais ne me sous-estimez pas. Vous savez que je serais capable de tout et surtout à mettre fin à tout ça, prévint Neal d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu te poserais de nouveau en martyr ? Tu sais tout de même que tu ne peux pas te tuer toi-même, Baelfire…

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi !

-Tu es décidément fort tête, mon garçon. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable, annonça Zoso d'un ton calme, trop calme.

-Nous verrons bien… », assura-t-il tout en entamant une mélodie avec son instrument de musique, clôturant ainsi la conversation entre ses précédents congénères.

Non loin d'ici, Emma Swan faisait également une promenade. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et sans le savoir, ses pas l'entrainèrent vers la plage. Elle se rappelait les aveux de Neal à cet endroit et son désir de se justifier, de se faire pardonner au stade où il en était tous les deux. Ce dernier avait eu besoin de clarifier la situation entre eux pour mieux avancer par la suite. La jeune femme n'oublierait jamais la culpabilité douloureuse dans ses yeux sombres et la sincérité bouleversante chez ce dernier. Il l'avait aimé de tout son cœur et il l'aimait… toujours… toujours actuellement. La sauveuse s'arrêta et prit une pause, posant une main sur son cœur pour calmer les battements irréguliers de celui-ci. Après avoir conversé et mis en place un projet avec Clochette pour récupérer Neal, Emma avait compris tout ce que cela impliquait avec beaucoup d'impact. Tout ceci était bien réel. Neal avait aussi souffert de l'abandon et du rejet. Avec son père et avec elle d'une certaine façon. Il ne pouvait plus supporter d'être triste et d'avoir de la peine pour quelqu'un qui ne se doutait de rien jusqu'alors. Il n'avait pas non plus supporté son hypothétique relation avec Killian Jones, lui rappelant probablement de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. C'est pourquoi il s'était considérable effacé après le pays imaginaire et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer après avoir libéré son père. Il avait finalement été épargné grâce à Gold, mais alors… pourquoi était-ce Killian qui était apparu à sa porte ce jour-là, à New York ?

 _-… D'où mon questionnement… est-ce à cause de moi qu'il a embrassé les ténèbres ou bien c'est juste à cause de cette moitié de cœur ?_

 _\- Emma… Je pense que les deux sont liés._

À ce souvenir, à ce constat, une larme glissa sur la joue de la blonde puis elle observa le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle était sur la passerelle et ses yeux émeraude se rivèrent vers cette étendue de sable quand une silhouette en chemin attira son attention. Le cœur battant, elle traversa la passerelle en courant, se rapprochant peu à peu de cette forme assise dans le sable. Arrivée à quelques mètres de celle-ci, à un étage supérieur, elle la contempla. Neal était là. Le voir ici était si symbolique pour la sauveuse. Il était isolé et jouait de la guitare. Elle pouvait entendre en se concentrant assez bien, les paroles de la chanson :

 _« -… Up on the hill across the blue lake_

 _that's where I had my first heart break_

 _I remember how it all changed_

 _My father said :_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

 _Yeah!_

 _Don't you worry child,_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooooh! ...»_

C'était une chanson si triste. Emma avait eu l'occasion d'entendre Neal fredonner des airs et chanter parfois. Il avait une belle voix, mais il était toujours du genre discret. C'était un musicien dans l'âme, mais personne ne le savait à part elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression de retourner 13 ans en arrière.

 _« - There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_

 _We ruled the world_

 _Thought I'll never lose her out of sight_

 _We were so young_

 _I think of her now and then_

 _Still hear the song reminding me of a friend..._ _»_

Ces paroles faisaient vraiment écho à ce que l'ancien Neal pouvait ressentir. Ça parlait de sa famille tout entière. Sa mère. Son père. Elle. Henry… Cette chanson atteignait le cœur de la sauveuse. Il y avait tant d'amour et de regret dans ces mots… Elle avait été si aveugle au sujet de l'ancien voleur. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-elle fait empirer les choses entre eux ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle aperçue de rien ? Accepterait-il son amour après tout ce temps ou bien était-ce trop tard ? Tant d'incertitude et de peur pour Emma…

 _«-Up on the hill across the blue lake_

 _that's where I had my first heart break_

 _I remember how it all changed_

 _My father said :_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now…_

 _Yeah!_

 _Ooh ooh ooh ooooh!_

 _My father said :_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

 _See heaven's got a plan for you_

 _Don't you worry, don't you worry now…_

 _Yeah... »,_ chantonna-t-il avant de conclure avec une toute dernière mélodie sur sa guitare.

Emma eut un sourire triste en contemplant cet homme. Il était toujours là… _son_ Neal. De peur de trahir sa présence, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Elle partit dans la direction opposée et décida qu'il était temps de se lancer. Ce soir, elle ferait en sorte d'attirer son attention et de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait la ferme intention de récupérer l'homme qu'elle aime et de se rattraper.

Au moment de son départ, Neal passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns et leva la tête pour risquer un œil à l'accoudoir de la passerelle au-dessus de lui où Emma Swan était, il y a juste quelques instants. Elle l'avait vu, écouté et était partie sans un mot. Pourquoi sa présence soudaine en ces lieux le préoccupait-elle autant ? Pourquoi avait-elle finalement repris son chemin ? Soucieux, il se leva et lâcha un faible soupir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout.

* * *

 _Bien plus tard dans la journée…_

Neal s'était isolé dans sa chambre d'hôtel le reste de la journée. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Henry et il s'inquiétait… Il bougeait comme un lion en cage. Il avait l'impression d'être à la place de son père. Quelle ironie ! Après avoir regardé son portable pour la dixième fois, quelqu'un toqua sèchement à sa porte le ramenant à la réalité.

« -Neal, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as enlevé la gouttière ? s'enquit une voix familière sans préambule, un tantinet furieuse.

-Je n'apprécie pas Belle qu'on vienne rapporter mes actions et mes démarches en douce à l'équipe « héros », surtout devant mon fils. De plus, mon père est d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu aurais pu te mettre en danger. J'ai donc fait disparaître la gouttière.

-C'est Rumple qui m'a dit d'aller les rassurer et de leur demander de ne pas s'en faire pour lui…

-Sauf que tu n'as rien dit de tel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas réfréné mon inquiétude c'est vrai… Mais Neal, je n'aime pas ce que tu fais subir à ton père. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il a assez de regret comme ça ?

-Si c'était le cas… Il aurait dû arrêter ces conneries depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? » répliqua le ténébreux avec ironie.

Belle French soupira tristement.

« -C'est franchement ridicule. Tel père, tel fils. Vous êtes si exaspérants tous les deux. Tu veux tellement te démarquer de ton père, tu penses tellement être mieux que lui que tu ne réalises même pas ce qui se passe. Tu finis par lui ressembler. En étant le nouveau ténébreux, cela n'arrange pas les choses. Tu reproduis inconsciemment le même schéma avec Henry. Tu passes tellement de temps auprès de ton père que tu en négliges ton propre fils.

-Ça suffit, Belle, prévint Neal en serrant des dents.

-C'est l'exacte vérité. Tu mens à ton fils aussi. Omettre y fait partie. Ton père l'a tellement fait avec moi et c'est probablement le cas aussi pour toi. Retourner dans le passé, ne changera pas le passé, Neal et tu le sais. On fait tous des erreurs que l'on regrette. Nous sommes imparfaits. C'est ce qui nous rend humains. Cette lutte contre ton père doit cesser, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est à moi de décider si elle prendra fin ou non, répondit-il d'un ton grave.

-Comme ton père, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais tu comprendras bien que je ne peux pas tolérer ce que tu fais à mon mari. L'attaquer de cette manière, c'est pire que de le tuer. Il finira par avoir le cœur brisé et tu le perdras. Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, tu m'entends ? Si tu souhaites qu'il ait une crise cardiaque, ce qui est fort possible à son âge, c'est probable que ça se réalise. Tu perdras ton père. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu désires au fond ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, Belle. Ton vécu. Le mien. Ce n'est pas comparable et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'attends, ce que je veux. Et pourquoi, j'ai envie d'être le ténébreux.

-Peut-être pas, mais je peux l'imaginer…

-Il me reste que lui et Henry. Si je condamne mon père, je me condamne aussi. Est-ce que tu penses que je dépasserais la limite ? demanda Neal d'un air lassé.

-Non. Je pense que j'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire et c'est pourquoi je préfère t'avertir. Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton père, ne sois pas persistant et cruel avec lui ou je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, décréta Belle et sur ces mots, elle quitta le couloir.

-Eh bien, eh bien… si la jolie brune savait à quel point tu étais sombre, elle serait des plus surprises, s'enquit l'ancien ténébreux sous les traits de son père.

-Ne dis rien…, murmura Neal, anxieux.

-Je me dois de te dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas, mon garçon. Au départ, tu voulais simplement régler des comptes avec ton père. C'était une forme de vengeance plutôt cruelle basée sur tes souvenirs d'enfance, mais derrière cette démarche, se cache encore ce pauvre petit garçon esseulé qui veut rattraper le temps perdu avec son cher papa. Être le ténébreux était une façon de te rapprocher encore plus de lui et d'avoir enfin de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Et…

-LA FERME ! cria-t-il et la fenêtre de sa chambre commença à se fissurer.

-Ouhhhhh, j'ai peur ! Mais je t'en prie, énerve-toi ! Je n'attends que ça…

-ASSEZ ! Sors de ma tête !

\- Et donc… passez le plus de temps avec lui, pour le blesser encore et encore, est une forme d'amour pour toi qu'il t'a inculqué d'une certaine façon en tant que ténébreux et tu veux tellement compenser ce manque d'amour paternel à présent - te sentant seul - que tu mets ton fils Henry au second plan. Après tout, c'est compréhensible. Ton fils préfère la compagnie de ses grands-parents maternels, de ses mères et de Hook à toi. Alors que la seule constante dans ta vie a été et sera toujours ton père. Tu seras toujours lié à lui, au sens figuré, au sens propre aussi à présent et tu n'arriveras jamais à lui en vouloir de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu le détestes et tu l'aimes pour ça que ça te fait du mal. Tout ça pour dire que finalement Emma n'était pas le facteur révélateur de ton choix à devenir le ténébreux, conclut le double de Rumplestiltskin, d'un air fataliste.

-Non, c'est faux ! C'est faux », songea-t-il, totalement perdu.

Dans un cri de souffrance, Neal passa désespérément ses mains dans ses cheveux et les tira avec rage. Ça ne pouvait être ça !

* * *

 _Tard dans la nuit…_

Clochette l'avait contacté à maintes reprises et avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller boire un verre au Granny's dinner mais Neal Cassidy fut très peu bavard en sa compagnie. Il pensait à Henry, à Emma, à son père et à Belle. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées à présent. Sa belle-mère et son fils lui en voulaient, son père avait fini par accepter ce qu'il lui infligeait et Emma… n'en parlons pas ! Devant l'air absent de son ami, Clo décida de clôturer leur soirée. Elle l'avait très peu questionné, car elle avait remarqué qu'il était inquiet et préoccupé. En quittant le restaurant de la veuve Lucas, elle crocheta son bras sous le sien et les deux amis marchèrent dans la rue sans rien se dire. Lors d'une intersection, elle s'arrêta, immobilisant son compagnon au passage.

« -C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, annonça Clochette.

-Merci d'avoir proposé cette sortie. Elle était bienvenue, répondit-il d'un air pensif.

-Vraiment ? J'ai eu plus l'impression que tu étais là, sans être là. Tu n'étais pas très bavard ce soir. J'ai fait tout le boulot. Tu n'as plus le sourire ou l'envie de rire… Je pensais que tout allait bien pour toi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Ce ne sont juste que des contrariétés… Demain ce sera oublié.

-Sérieusement ? Tu vas encore utiliser ta magie pour ça, Bae ? » lança son amie, soucieuse.

Neal était sur le point de lui dire que ça ne la regardait pas quand son portable vibra, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Le ténébreux sortit l'appareil de la poche de sa veste et vit que c'était un sms d'Henry. Enfin son fils lui donnait une réponse après deux jours de silence.

 _Ça va. Beaucoup de travail… Désolé. Bonne soirée._ – Henry.

Bien trop vague et formel selon Neal. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à « Papa » dans le SMS.

« -Tout va bien ? s'enquit alors sa voisine.

-Oui. J'ai enfin eu une réponse à un de mes messages…

-Il ne m'a dit si on se verrait bientôt, songea le père d'Henry, d'un air troublé.

-Bon… Je vois. J'imagine que tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce qu'on avait parlé la dernière fois ? »

Il la regarda sans émettre le moindre commentaire face à sa question.

« -Tu es vraiment qu'un idiot, Baelfire ! Tu pars dans la mauvaise direction. Tu rates tout ce qu'il y a de beau et d'important dans la vie en te détournant ainsi. Tu ne te bats pas pour conserver ton identité. Je vais perdre mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas tenté de le raisonner ou de lui ouvrir les yeux. J'aurais essayé… », capitula Clochette, une larme glissant sur sa joue et le quittant sans crie égard.

Il eut un mouvement de la main dans la direction de son amie, mais finit par s'arrêter dans son élan, en contemplant la silhouette de Clo de plus en plus s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de la retenir. Il l'avait ignoré et par la même occasion, blessé par son attitude. Il s'éloigna du carrefour et entreprit de se réfugier au lac. Cependant, à peine se déplaça-t-il vers cet endroit qu'il reçut un appel. Le fils de l'ancien ténébreux scruta de nouveau son portable dans sa main et reconnut le destinataire. _Emma_. Il coupa la communication. Neal ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand est-ce que la jeune femme arrêtera-t-elle de le prendre pour un imbécile ? Cinq minutes plus tard, un appel se fit de nouveau. Elle lui avait laissé un message vocal. C'était bien le premier. Curieux de cette situation, il se dépêcha de découvrir le contenu sur son répondeur.

 _Je tombe encore sur ton stupide répondeur, Neal. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne plus maintenant ? Pfff, je ne sais plus pourquoi je t'appelle déjà…_

Emma avait une drôle de voix. Comme si… comme si elle était ivre. Il pouvait entendre du brouhaha, de la musique et des voix étouffées à côté d'elle.

… _Ah oui. Pour dire que j'ai parfaitement compris le message. Cinq sur 5. Je vais aller de l'avant…_ _ **Hey, ma jolie à qui tu parles ?**_ _… Eh bien, à Neal._ Emma rit légèrement à cette remarque. _Le père de mon fils, qui d'autres ?_ _ **Laisse tomber, tu n'as pas besoin de lui. Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre ma belle. Tu es libre ! Trinquons plutôt tous les deux…**_

Cet homme l'horripilait déjà et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'encastrer dans un mur comme Han Solo dans Star Wars. Ce gars profitait carrément de l'ébriété d'Emma pour l'avoir dans ses filets.

… _Tu as probablement raison. Je voulais juste lui dire ça. Désolée de t'avoir importuné, Neal…_ _ **Allez bébé, cul sec…**_

Le message s'arrêta là. Neal était consterné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Emma était ivre ? Elle était avec un autre mec et ce n'était définitivement pas Killian. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait au _Rabbit Hole_ , dans ce bar malfamé ? C'était sa seule déduction, car c'était le seul lieu bruyant servant de l'alcool dans cette ville paumée. La jeune femme avait été saoule dans sa vie et à sa connaissance, qu'une fois il y a des années, lors d'une soirée. Emma n'avait jamais été attirée par l'alcool et les bars de base. Et l'autre qui l'appelait « ma jolie », « ma belle » ou « bébé ». À cette simple évocation, il bouillonna. Bon sang, Hook c'était déjà pénible, mais alors l'autre type, c'était pire. Il était hors de question que cet homme parvienne à ses fins. C'était le parfait playboy rien qu'à entendre sa façon enjôleuse de s'adresser à elle. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser amadouer de cette manière ? Enfin… ce n'était pas son genre de type ! Il se figea face à ce cheminement de pensée.

« -Pourtant le pirate est un don Juan et elle l'a embrassé. Emma a ressenti un truc pour lui », lança une voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

Qu'y était-il pour se mêler de sa vie privée ? Tout ce qu'elle et lui partageaient c'était un fils, rien d'autre. Pourtant, il se rappela qu'Emma n'était pas dans son état normal… Si elle repoussait ce gars et qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, que ce dernier était persistant ? Ou au contraire, tellement désinhibée par l'alcool, elle serait prête à faire des choses qu'elle regrettait probablement le matin. Emma était tout de même une femme censée, sérieuse et carrée. Ce n'est pas son genre d'attirer l'attention ou avoir cette attitude pour plaire à quelqu'un. Sans parler de sa réserve, de son armure. Il avait un pressentiment. Il devait l'éloigner de cet endroit et lui remettre les idées en place. Après ça, si elle était toujours intéressée par ce type demain… Neal la laisserait tranquille. Sur ces réflexions, il disparut par magie et se pointa en plein milieu du bar en question. Quelques clients le scrutèrent avec méfiance. Le ténébreux les regarda avec indifférence. Il entendit alors un rire. _Son rire_. Bon sang, comment Emma pouvait-elle rire dans un tel endroit ? Elle devait être carrément ivre. Avait-elle été sérieuse en disant « aller de l'avant » ? En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas le faire avec Killian Jones. Il fronça des sourcils en la repérant sur un grand tabouret, appuyé des deux bras sur le comptoir du bar alors que son voisin lui souriait à pleine dent, une main caressant l'une des siennes. Emma écoutait ce que ce dernier lui disait avec beaucoup d'intérêt, la tête penchée vers elle. L'ancien voleur s'approcha d'eux et se racla la gorge afin d'interrompre les tentatives de séduction de cet homme. Celui-ci redressa la tête et l'affronta du regard. Quant à Emma, elle afficha une expression de surprise sur son visage.

« -Neal… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-elle, secrètement satisfaite qu'il soit là.

-À ton avis…, marmonna-t-il, énervé.

-Écoute, mon gars… Laisse-la tranquille. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble que je sache, et ce, depuis des années…, intervint l'inconnu, n'ayant pas peur de ce nouveau ténébreux.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler avec toi… Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je bois un verre dans un bar avec un homme charmant. On a déjà un point en commun. Nous sommes tous les deux shérifs », informa-t-elle d'un ton calme alors.

Keith sourit d'un air content alors que Neal ricana face à cette remarque.

« -Charmant c'est ton père, lui, il n'est pas de la même trempe. Tu es pourtant du genre très méfiant envers les hommes. Tu sais avec ton super pouvoir qu'il te baratine depuis quelques minutes, juste pour t'avoir dans son lit. Je ne pense pas qu'« aller de l'avant » c'est avoir une aventure avec un inconnu dont tu regretteras sûrement l'évènement le lendemain.

-J'ai les idées parfaitement claires, Neal, rétorqua Emma, en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Emma est assez grande pour prendre des décisions toute seule. Lâche là, annonça Keith avec sérieux.

-Tu ne la connais pas. J'ai un train d'avance. Tu tenteras ta chance demain si elle est toujours désireuse de te voir », rétorqua le ténébreux avec ironie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il embarqua Emma dans un écran de fumée noire et ils disparurent aux yeux de tous. Furieux, Keith but sa bière d'une traite puis la posa brutalement sur le comptoir. Ce con avait tout fait foirer.

 _A suivre_

 **Que pensez-vous de ce long silence de la part d'Henry? De ce que ressent Neal?**

 **Qu'a prévu de faire Emma pour "sauver" et récupérer son Neal? Que va-t-il se passer après cet échange au bar?**

 **Hâte de connaître votre avis sur ces questions :).**


End file.
